destinée
by sevy-chana
Summary: Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme ont le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, sev en papa gâteau, ron et hermione en gentil toutou et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bord SPOILER tome 5
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Destinée

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Bêta correctrice : **Yuki-chan et Sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **a deviner pour l'instant

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme ont le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, sev en papa gâteau, ron et hermione en gentil toutou et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bord SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Nous étions déjà à la deuxième journée des vacances et Harry ne pouvait plus bouger sans que tout son corps ne lui fasse mal. Son oncle avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui l'informait que Harry venait de perdre son parrain, qui était innocent, au cours de l'année, et qu'ils devaient l'aider à faire son deuil. L'effet de cette lettre fut immédiat. Son oncle, qui le battait déjà depuis aussi loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient aller, devint encore pire. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le placard sous l'escalier et avait comme tout repas un bout de pain rassis et de l'eau. Mais pour cela il fallait que toutes les corvées qui lui étaient donné soient faites.

Actuellement il était 4h du matin et Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il réfléchissait sur tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour découvrir que celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor était en faite celui qui lui avait lancé ce sort. Le sortilège qui pesait sur lui n'avait pris effet que lorsqu'il était rentré en première année à Poudlard. Ce stupide sort était en fait un sort de contrôle qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi il n'avait pu laisser le choipeau l'envoyer à serpentard, ainsi que d'autres choses, comme devenir ami avec Drago Malfoy, de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, ainsi que de bloquer ses connaissances dans certaine matière ou il aurait pu mieux se débrouiller. A cause de ce sort il s'était retrouvé avec la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde qui le suivaient partout comme les petits toutous de Dumby qu'ils étaient. Un truc le dégoûtait encore plus. C'était les regards de tous ces hypocrites qui pensaient qu'il était un héros. Cela l'énervait et lui donnait de furieuses envies de meurtres sur tous ces imbéciles. Bon ce n'était pas en ce morfondant sur son sort qu'il allait réussir à se sortir de cette situation. Si seulement il arrivait à contacter Voldemort et lui expliquer la situation, ou même à contacter l'un de ses mangemorts. Mais à cause de ce stupide sort, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il faudrait que le sortilège baisse un peu d'intensité. Ainsi il pourrait essayer d'écrire une lettre et ensuite la donner à Snape d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut être qu'alors Snape ou Voldemort réussiraient à le sortir de cette vie et avec un peu de chance à briser le sort. Mais pour ce dernier point, il ne rêvait pas trop. Autant ne pas trop y croire, pour ne pas être déçu après.

- GAMIN, DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE PREPARER LE PETIT DEJEUNER

Et voila une nouvelle journée qui commence au 4 Privet Drive. Harry se leva et se prépara, puis descendit, comme à son habitude, préparer le repas pour sa famille, ses plans d'évasion et de délivrance mis de cote pour le moment.

#

A des centaines de kilomètre, quelque part dans un château. Un vieux mage glucosé était en réunion avec des membres de l'Ordre. Il y avait les parents Weasley avec Ginny et Ron ainsi que Maugrey fol œil et pour finir il y avait aussi Hermione Granger. Quand à Remus Lupin, lui n'avait pas était convié à cette petite réunion, pour ne pas les déranger. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé au près des loup-garou. Tronk elle étant auror était sur le terrain donc aucune chance qu'elle soit au courant. Et le plus dur à garder loin de leur réunion, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte restait Snape. Il était actuellement dans les cachots, occupé à refaire ses cours pour les améliorer. Après tout il serait assez gênant que Voldemort apprenne ce qui allait se passer au cours de cette réunion. Voldemort n'était pas un mage noir pour rien. S'il l'apprenait, il pourrait très bien briser le sort qui était sur Harry et alors il perdrait sa jolie petite arme bien gentille et docile.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est bien là, continuons là ou nous nous somme arrêter à la dernière réunion. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu une différence au niveau du comportement de notre arme ?

Tout le monde répondit en coeur « non »

- Bien alors Miss Granger, Mr Weasley cette année je veux que vous essayiez de savoir à quoi ressemble la vrai personnalité de Harry. J'ai abaisser un peu l'intensité du sort, ainsi vous pourrez le questionner pour savoir qu'elle est sa véritable personnalité et son allégeance. Je voudrais aussi que Ginerva tu essaye de séduire Harry pour qu'il se confie sur des sujets qu'il n'abordera surement pas avec Mr Weasley et Granger.

#

Autre part dans le château, Snape avait fini de préparer ses cours pour la rentrée et voulait parler à Dumbledore de ses modifications du programme. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur alors que celui-ci venait de commencer se réunion. Arriver devant la porte il était sur le point de frapper lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Bien alors Miss Granger, Mr Weasley cette année je veux que vous essayiez de savoir à quoi ressemble la vrai personnalité de Harry. J'ai abaisser un peu l'intensité du sort, ainsi vous pourrez le questionner pour savoir qu'elle est sa véritable personnalité et son allégeance. Je voudrais aussi que Ginerva tu essaye de séduire Harry pour qu'il se confie sur des sujets qu'il n'abordera surement pas avec Mr Weasley et Granger.

Snape fut étonné et décida d'utiliser ses talents d'espion pour en apprendre le plus possible et ainsi ramener suffisamment d'informations à son maître.

- Oui, monsieur répondirent les trois concernés

- Bien, je veux un rapport toute les semaines. Je veux savoir ce qui se passerait si jamais le sort de contrôle venait à être brisé. Je veux savoir si grâce au sort j'ai réussi à détruire toutes traces de sa personnalité et qu'il ne reste plus que mon arme ou si son esprit a réussi à se cacher et a survivre sous le sort.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Ensuite Harry restera toutes ses vacances chez son oncle et sa tante. Je me suis arrangé pour empirer sa situation là-bas, continua Dumbledore, il faudra aussi un moyen pour nous débarrasser assez rapidement, et en faisant passer cela pour un accident, du loup-garou. Il commence à être assez gênant et si jamais la confiance de Harry lui était acquise, qui sais ce qui se passerait si le sort venait à être briser et que Harry lui racontait tout. Il serait aussi gênant si Harry, même sous le sort, continue à faire tant confiance à Lupin

- Pourquoi cela serait-il gênant que notre arme se rapproche du loup garou, demanda Maugray. Le loup ne va pas l'amener du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, puisque vous avez tout fait pour éloigner les maraudeurs des mangemorts. Donc je ne vois pas le risque à laisser l'arme agir ainsi.

- Je n'ai jamais été sûr de quel était le camps réel de Lily Potter. Et si jamais elle avait été du côté de Tom ? Elle peut très bien avoir trouvé un moyen pour passer outre le sort jeter sur elle, pour la forcer à épouser James, et a lancer un sort sur son fils pour que celui-ci ne soit pas affecté par le sort. Ou encore elle peut très bien avoir lancé un sort sur Lupin pour que celui-ci aide son fils si jamais il est en danger ou sous mon contrôle. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de perdre mon arme alors que sans elle je serai obligé de tuer Tom moi-même. Et bientôt Harry recevra ses pleins pouvoirs et je vais enfin pouvoir finir de former mon arme comme je le veux. Bien je pense que tout a était dit et nous ne pouvons continuer cette réunion trop longtemps. Ah, une dernière chose. Il serait peut être bon de dire à notre invité surprise de se joindre à nous. Quand pensez-vous mon très cher Severus ?

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent en entendant Dumbledore dire qu'ils avaient étaient espionnés et qu'aucun d'entre eux, pas même Maugrey avec son œil, ne s'en était rendue compte. Dumbledore, lui pendant ce temps, avait lancé un puissant sort qui avait attiré Snape à l'interieur de la pièce, puis un autre pour l'attacher solidement à une chaise.

- Alors Severus qu'as-tu bien pu entendre de notre petite réunion ?

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 découverte

Destinée

**Auteuse**** : **sevy-chana

**correctrices :** Yuki-chan et sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **a deviner

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant, Harry pas comme on le pense, Voldy pas si méchant, Dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, Sev en papa gâteau, Ron et Hermione en gentils toutous et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bords. SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre. le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteure

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

**Episode précèdent** : _Toutes les personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent en entendant Dumbledore dire qu'ils avaient étaient espionnés et qu'aucun d'entre eux, pas même Maugrey avec son œil, ne s'en était rendue compte. Dumbledore, lui pendant ce temps, avait lancé un puissant sort qui avait attiré Snape à l'interieur de la pièce, puis un autre pour l'attacher solidement à une chaise. _

_- Alors Severus qu'as-tu bien pu entendre de notre petite réunion ?_

**Chapitre 2 découvertes**

« Suffisamment pour comprendre que le Potter que je croyais connaître n'est qu'une simple invention dû à votre cerveau complètement dérangé et bourré de sucre et de citron » répliqua Sev d'une voix neutre.

« En es-tu si sûr. Après tout le sort placé sur lui avant sa naissance à peut être réussi à briser sa vrai personnalité »rigola Dumbledore « je ne suis pas un des sorciers les plus puissant du monde pour rien. J'ai bien réussi à faire que ta Lily adorée soit obligée d'épouser ce cher James Potter. J'ai aussi réussi à l'obliger à avoir un enfant avec celui-ci pour pouvoir avoir mon arme. Il fallait que l'homme avec qui Lily ait un enfant soit un sorcier de sang pur et puissant mais aussi un sorcier qui me soit acquit. Ce serait gênant que son père ne le pervertisse après le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'il m'obéisse. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi Severus ? »

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à Lily ? »

« Tu as cru qu'elle t'avait trahi ainsi elle m'appartenait et toi par rage et jalousie tu allais dire a Voldemort la fausse prophétie que je te ferais entendre après l'avoir crée exprès pour cela. Voldemort allait obligatoirement vouloir tuer Harry et Lily allait elle obligatoirement se sacrifier pour sauver son enfant et ainsi permettre la destruction de Tom même temporaire. »

« Vous aviez tout prévu, de la mort de Lily, à la destruction du corps du seigneur noir ? » demanda incrédule Severus. Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait ça. Il n'aurait pas fait tuer sa Lily comme ça.

« Oui, bien sur après tout Lily était sous mon sort, il n'était donc pas très dur de la forcer à se mettre devant son fils pour le sauver, même si elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi pour le faire. Que l'enfant soit le sien ou non elle se serait sacrifier pour le sauver, non ? Tu la connaissais mieux que moi, Severus. Tu dois savoir qu'elle l'aurait fait sort ou non »

Et le vieux fou avait raison, Snape le savait. Sa fleur de Lys (jolie surnom pour Lily ) aurait donner sa vie pour n'importe quel enfant innocent, que ce soit le sien ou celui de son pire ennemis. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait tant aimé, pour toute cette innocence qu'elle pouvait dégager dans ce monde noir. Mais après tout sa Lily jolie n'était pas n'importe qui.

Severus se demandait toujours d'ailleurs comment il avait réussi à ce que son maître le laisse l'épouser. Tout le monde pensait que Lily était une née moldue mais ils se trompaient tous. Après tout Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu tombé amoureux de n'importe qui. Le seigneur noir avait donner son cœur à Lucinda (rappel a 'vérité cruelle a savoir' que vous trouverez dans mes favorie) une jeune mangemorte, la plus gradée et les plus belle qui avait rejoint le maître lors de son premier règne. Lucinda n'était pas comme les autres mangemorts. Elle avait rejoint le maître pour ses idées et l'avait séduit sans sans rendre compte. Le maître lui avait raconter cela lorsqu'il était devenue son confident quelque années au paravent. Cela l'avait amusé de savoir que son maître si puissant devenait un vrai petit chaton sans défense devant cette femme, mais aussi qu'elle ne se rende pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et que son maître l'aimait à un tel point qu'elle lui «était indispensable » Puis avec le temps Lucinda était elle aussi tombé sous le charme mystérieux du lord mais n'avait jamais eu le courage et la force d'allait faire sa déclaration.

_**flash back  
**_

Puis un jour au cours d'une bataille des plus sanglante entre l'armée de mangemort et l'ordre du phénix, leur maître avait était blessé assez gravement. Seul les favoris le savaient car leur maître ne s'était écroulé qu'une fois la victoire assuré pour son camp, mais aussi que tous les blessés soient ramenés au château, que tous les morts soient rapatriés à leurs familles et que tous soient bien rentrés sain et sauf chez eux. Leur maître avait donc perdu conscience en rentrant dans ses appartements avec ses favoris le soutenant. Lucinda avait paniqué en voyant la marre de sang qui s'était alors formée sous le lord après avoir était allongé dans son lit et ses vêtements de combat retirés. Le torse avait était ouvert de part et autre à partir de l'épaule jusque la hanche, des coupures moins graves sur le reste du corps ainsi que quelques blessures que le sort de diagnostique avait trouvé. Ils avaient été étonné que le lord ne s'écroule pas avant.

Malgré tout les efforts des favoris pour le sauver rien n'y faisait les plaies ne voulaient pas ce refermer, même le sang ne voulait pas arrêter de couler. Alors que les favoris perdaient courage, Lucinda elle s'approcha et elle avait enlevé le collier avait la gravure d'un ange aux ailes noires qu'elle avait toujours porté autour du cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ange aux ailes noires du pendentif était devant leurs yeux à la place que Lucinda occupait juste avant. Lucinda avait approché ses mains des blessures de leur maître et celles-ci que rien ne semblait pouvoir guérir, se refermèrent sous leurs yeux écarquillés de surprises. Ensuite les favoris avaient décidé de laisser les deux un peu seuls vu les regards et la tension de la pièce, ils étaient un peu de trop, même beaucoup en fait.

_**Fin du flash back  
**_

Severus revient à l'instant présent lorsque Dumby lui parla.

« Severus dis-moi, que pourrais-je bien faire pour te punir de m'avoir trahi et espionné pour le compte de Tom »

« Peut importe ce que vous me ferez, je m'en fiche complètement. Le seigneur noir réussira à vous détruire et il vous fera regretter ce que vous avez osé faire à Lily »

« Mais voyons Severus, je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer. Juste te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes quelques informations importantes sur ce cher Tom »

« Pour ça vous pourrez toujours essayer, je ne fais pas parti des favoris du maître pour rien. Vous pourrez toujours me torturer je ne parlerais jamais. Tout ce que vous pourrez obtenir seront quelque cries et rien de plus »

« Je ne pense pas, mais je te garde la surprise pour tout à l'heure » Dumbledore souriait d'un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos « Maugrey peux-tu emmener ce cher Severus dans sa nouvelle demeure ?»

Maugrey stupefixa donc Snape avant de l'emmener dans les cachots de Poudlard, endroit que les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais visité. Pour cause, les cachots se trouvaient dans la partie la plus protégée de Poudlard

Sev savait donc qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à sortir de ces cachots qu'a devoir supporter les tortures d'un vieux fou dégénéré qui servait de directeur à Poudlard.

« Alors Snape ça fait quoi de ce retrouver derrière les barreaux. Tu es à la place de tes victimes maintenant. Alors, que ressent-tu »

« Peut importe ce que vous pensez de moi et du seigneur noir. Vu la personne que vous servez je suis bien heureux d'être dans les favoris de mon maître « répliqua Severus avec tout le sarcasme qu'il pouvait.

« _**Endoloris**_, je vois que tu as déjà envie de t'amuser hein ?mangemort »

Snape serra les dents. Cet idiot de première savait lancer le doloris mais il ne le laisserait pas entendre un seul de ses cries.

« Tu as l'air tenace, _**Endoloris**_, mais ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça » Maugrey parti rejoindre les autres dans le bureau du directeur. Severus cherchait déjà un moyen pour sortir de se foutoir dans lequel il s'était retrouvé et ainsi il pourrait rejoindre le manoir de son maître pour le prévenir des projets de Dumbledore

#

Pendant que Severus cogitait un plan dans sa nouvelle demeure.

« Gamin, voila la liste des corvées pour la journée » grogna l'oncle Vernon

« Oui mon, oncle » harry avait fini de débarrasser la table après le petit déjeuner. Pour changer il n'avait rien eu à manger. Il prit la liste que lui tendait son oncle pour voir ce qu'il aurait à faire durant ce jour là.

nettoyer tout le salon, la cuisine, le garage

laver la voiture 'encore'

nettoyer le parterre de fleur et l'arroser

repeindre la clôture

préparer le repas

tondre le gazon

tailler les arbres

Harry su qu'il n'aurait jamais fini sa liste de corvées. C'est donc le ventre vide qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture pour recommencer à la laver une fois encore. Puis cela fait, il commença ses autres taches.

Plusieurs heures plus tard

Harry n'avait pas encore nettoyé le garage ni tondu la pelouse, que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il savait que se soir son oncle allait encore le punir pour cela. Harry aurait voulu se débarrasser de se stupide moldu, de quitter cette endroit, mais Dumbledore l'en empêchant il rentra donc dans la maison quand sa tante l'appela pour qu'il vienne préparer le repas du soir.

Il se dirigea donc à pas lents vers la cuisine. Une fois le repas fini, son oncle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« GAMIN as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin ? »

« Non mon oncle »murmura harry

« Qu'a tu dit gamin ? »

« Je n'est pas fini mon oncle désoler »

« QUOI ALORS QUE NOUS TE LOGONS, TE NOURRISONS. MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha de monter. Une fois arrivé en haut il se coucha dans son lit en espérant que son oncle l'oublie. Mais son souhait ne se réalisa pas. Une heure plus tard il arriva dans sa chambre.

« Alors gamin tu m'as encore désobéis. Cela fait seulement trois jours que tu es la et tu fais déjà des tiennes tu vas voir.

**ATTENTION SCENE DE VIOLANCE SUR ENFANT **

L'oncle d'harry s'approcha doucement de lui tout en enlevant sa ceinture. Harry voulu bouger mais son corps ne fit pas le moindre mouvement 'stupide sort' pensa-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Une fois à ses côtés son oncle accrocha la ceinture à sa main et il commença à frapper le corps de harry. Celui-ci ne pu rien faire pour ce protéger et reçu en premier un coup au visage qui laissa une profonde blessure et harry s'écroula au sol ou son oncle continua de le frapper. Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent des années à Harry, son oncle arrêta, fatigué de le frapper avec sa ceinture. Vernon décida donc de continuer avec des coups de pied dans les côtes, la tête, puis dans le dos. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il le laissa et alla se coucher ; Harry resta dans une marre de sang et inconscient

**FIN DE LA SCENE **

Une demi heure plus tard Harry reprit enfin conscience doucement ; une fois bien revenu à lui, il ressenti une vive douleur au niveau des cotes. Il souffrait atrocement. Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans l'inconscience, la douleur est vraiment insupportable' Harry réussi à se relever au bout de plusieurs essaies, pour finalement retomber sur son lit. Mais peu importe la position qu'il prenait, son corps lui faisait mal. Il finit par s'endormir en position fœtale.

#

Dans un cachot, au fin fond de Poudlard, Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait inventer, rien ne marcherait il le savait. Le pire pour lui était de savoir que Potter était encore avec ses choses qui n'ont d'humain que le nom ''bon c'est pas en pensant à ça que je vais m'en sortir. Aller Severus réfléchi un peu, il y a bien un moyen de sortir d'ici''

A se moment là Dumby arriva.

« Bien bien Severus, alors que ressent-on à passer plusieurs heures dans un cachot ? En attendant j'ai trouvé ce que je vais te faire subir pour nous avoir espionné »

Dumbledore souriait d'un sourire bienveillant ''je suis mal barré lorsqu'il sourit ainsi. Le vieux fou a des idées derrière la tête qui ne m'ont jamais plus' et Severus ne savait pas alors qu'il avait a ce point raison.

« Bien alors commençons ta punition »

Et le vieux mage glucosé lança un sort à Severus qui se mit à hurler tant la douleur était forte.

« J'ai décidé de te torturer avant de te tuer mon cher Severus » puis Dumbledore lança un sort pour briser les os de la jambe de Severus

« Alors si j'essayais de te faire parler qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Vous n'arriverez jamais. Peut importe ce qui va m'arriver je ne dirais jamais ce que vous voulez savoir. Ma fidélité va au seigneur noir et je préfère encore mourir que de vous donner la moindre information »

« Bien continuons alors »

Dumby lança donc un autre sort de torture sur Severus qui dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« Tu es bien un mangemort, même sous la torture tu ne hurles pas. Mais pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu tenir ? »

« Je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra » la voix de Sev commençait à faiblir.

« Bien que l'amusement commence »

Le vieux mage sourit et lança un autre sort, et cette fois Severus poussa un faible gémissement de douleur.

A suivre…

J'espère que cela vous a plut. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour publier le plus vite possible.

Moi sadique non je suis juste serpentarde

Alors que va faire sev pour se sortir de ce piége et qui va aider ryry à sortir de son enfer? la suite très bientôt

Si vous avec des questions pausez les moi, j'essayerais d'y répondre si possible

Review SVP


	3. Chapter 3 libération

Gomen pardon scusi … je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt car ma rue a était en travaux il y a quelques semaines et que les gars ont tellement bien fait leur boulot que j'avais quelques problèmes de connexion et au début des vac plus internet du tout le pire c'est quand on appelle les services ils vous disent que tout marche bien alors que les fils touche les arbres en dessous et que bientôt on pourrait les toucher ou vous renvoie a un autre service donc après 4 déplacements des techniciens plusieurs gueulante au téléphone je peux enfin récupérer internet et vous poster le chapitre 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews je vous adore et je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise

Destinée

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Bêta correctrice : **Yuki-chan et sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **severus Rogue/Lily Evans(Jedusor)

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant, Harry pas comme on le pense, Voldy pas si méchant, Dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, Sev en papa gâteau, Ron et Hermione en gentils toutous et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bords. SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre. le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur de Harry Potter

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

**Episode précèdent** :_« Tu es bien un mangemort, même sous la torture tu ne hurles pas. Mais pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu tenir ? »_

_« Je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra » la voix de Sev commençait à faiblir. _

_« Bien que l'amusement commence »_

_Le vieux mage sourit et lança un autre sort, et cette fois Severus poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. _

**Chapitre 3 : libération**

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis que Severus se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Son corps en avait subit les conséquences, il était douloureux au départ mais maintenant il ne le sentait même plus. La douleur en était à un tel point, qu'il ne la sentait plus.

Un bruit de porte le sorti de ses pensées. Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Oeil venaient d'entrer dans sa cellule.

« Bonjour mon cher Severus, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Penses-tu que j'aurai enfin mes réponses ? »

« Aujourd'hui comme hier …il est hors de question…que je vous …parle du Maître …que se soit …ses plans ou …son repère »

Sa phrase était entrecoupée par des halètements de douleur mais aussi à cause de son extrême fatigue, puisque ce vieux fou ne lui avait donné qu'un seul repas par jour. Avec le froid qu'il faisait dans les cachots, Severus était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas être plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, après toutes les tortures reçu jour après jour de la part du vieux fou et de ses collègues.

« Bien il faut donc continuer note séance de persuasion pour que tu nous révèles enfin quelque chose. Mon cher ami allez-y en premier »

« Mais avec plaisir »

Maugrey lança donc un doloris sur Severus qui ne réagit presque pas, juste un tremblement plus prononcé que ceux qui parcouraient déjà son corps avant. La séance de torture avait donc recommencé comme chaque jour depuis le début.

#

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps le lançait. Il n'était plus que douleur. Son oncle avait était pire que tout pendant ces vacances, lui faisant payer pour tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

Le pire était arrivé au cours de son anniversaire. Son oncle l'avait encore une fois puni, a tel point qu'il était resté inconscient pendant environ trois quart d'heure. Il ne s'était réveillé que pour se hisser dans son lit où il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque l'heure de son anniversaire arriva, Harry fut réveillé par une vive douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Au prix de grands efforts il avait réussi à ne pas hurler. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur augmentait. Elle avait fini par diminuer au bout d'une heure, heure où il avait cru devenir fou. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se dirigea vers son armoire où il se regarda dans la glace. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna tant il avait changé.

Il avait encore sa cicatrice, bien que atténuée. Ces cheveux, toujours de couleur de jais, bien que quelques mèches rouges y étaient dispersées. Ils lui arrivaient au niveau des reins et étaient beaucoup plus disciplinés. Son visage était à présent un mélange de traits durs et des traits assez féminins. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, mais il restait petit pour son âge. Ses hanches était fines et étroites. Mais le plus gros changement qui lui sautait aux yeux était justement ses yeux, qui restaient, certes vert émeraude, mais avec un mélange de paillettes noires, argents et rouges. De quoi donner un effet étonnant (sur on croisent pas souvent des personnes avec des yeux comme ça mais je trouve le mélange super beau :) ). Le tout faisait incontestablement de lui un être androgynes mais il était magnifique. Surtout le mélange entre la dureté de ses trais et son côté fragile qui donnait l'impression qu'il fallait à tout prix le protéger.

Harry ne comprenait pas la raison de ce changement mais tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était la réaction que les Dursleys auraient en le voyant ainsi. Dumbledore aussi aurait une surprise ; une chose était sur en tout cas : que son apparence ait changé ou non, il restait sous le contrôle de se vieux fou glucosé et dégénéré.

Harry chercha un moyen de retrouver son ancienne apparence quand il senti le sort de Dumby se déclancher et ainsi il récupéra son ancien aspect. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que le vieux fou lui avait sûrement lancé un sort d'apparence, qui n'avait pas réussi à tenir lorsqu'il avait reçu son héritage magique. Ainsi le sort avait été brisé le temps que toute sa magie reprenne sa place dans son corps

'' **Vieux fou si seulement je pouvais me venger, être libre de faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Si seulement j'arrivais à entrer en contact avec Voldemort peut être pourrait-il m'aider ? Je ne connaîs même pas ses vrais idéaux et c'est pas les paroles d'un vieux fou manipulateur qui me permettra de juger. Fichu Dumbledore si seulement tu pouvais t'étouffer avec un de tes stupides bonbons à la noix et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances** ''

La douleur dans le corps d'Harry finit pas se refouler, sauf dans son dos, mais vue que son cousin l'avait fait tomber dans l'escalier il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait.

Quelques jours plus tard son oncle l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant que la famille allait passer une semaine chez la tante Marge. Il avait donc passé une semaine seul, enfermé, sans aucun moyen de sortir donc d'aller dans la salle de bain ou de ne serait-ce que boire un peu. Puis sa famille était rentrée et tout avait recommencé, les coups, la torture, les corvées. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de vacances avant la rentrée a poudlard.

'' **Je dois tenir encore deux semaines et après je pars enfin d'ici pour au moins jusqu'au prochaines vacances d'été**''

Harry s'endormit donc sur cette pensée au combien rassurante qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus cet enfer à supporter même s'il devrait en vivre un autre.

#

Après avoir été torturé pendant un temps indéterminable Severus ne voulait plus qu'un chose, que tout se termine, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Il a encore tenu ; je te le laisse Alastor (doute sur l'écriture du prénom de Maugrey) j'ai une réunion avec le ministre » Dumbledore en avait marre de Severus qui ne lui disait toujours rien.

'' **Bon j'arriverai bien à le faire parler avant de le tuer. Harry doit avoir reçu son héritage. Je me demande à quel point mon arme a augmenté en puissance. Heureusement que mon sort se renouvelle avec la magie de celui sur qui il est, sinon j'aurais eu de mal à le maintenir pendant aussi longtemps et a cet distance **''

Pendant ce temps Maugrey cherchait le meilleur moyen pour torturer Severus. Une fois Dumbledore sorti, il approcha de sa très chère victime.

« Alors mangemort prêt à une nouvelle séance de torture avec moi ? »

« … »

« Parle »

« … » (Pour ceux ou celle qui connaissent le mangas naruto sev nous la joue à la itachi qui parle pas beaucoup S-Ch 'alala arrête tes comparaisons et continue l'histoire)

« Bien alors _**endoloris**_ »

Severus réussi au prix de gros efforts à éviter le sort et à s'approcher de maugrey.

« Que veux tu mangemort ? M'attaquer ? Tu n'as même plus de force »

Severus sourit, d'un sourire plus que sarcastique, avant de se déplacer. Maugrey nu pas le temps de réagir que Sev lui avait déjà pris sa baguette et se retourna vers lui.

« Qui n'avait plus de force _**avada kedavra**_ » Maugrey tomba raide mort

'' **Bien sortons d'ici maintenant **''

Severus réussi à remonter les cachots sans se faire remarquer puis il était à la moitié du parc qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui puis un sort le frôler. Dumbledore semblait déterminé à le tuer mais Severus réussi à rejoindre les grilles et a transplaner jusqu'au manoir du seigneur noir. Il se rendit dans la salle du trône ou il arriva en plein milieu d'une réunion ou seul les favoris étaient présents.

« Severus que t'est-il arrivé ? » Son maître le regarda avec se regard inquiet qu'il réservait à sa famille ou à ses favoris.

« Je suis désoler maître. Dumbledore ma retenu enfermé dans un des cachots de poudlard. J'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à vous donner »

Severus parlait vite il s'entait qu'il allait bientôt s'écrouler

« Quoi ? Nous verrons les infos plus tard va d'abord te faire soigner et récupère »

« Maître Dumbledore avait jeter un sort à … »

Severus s'écroula avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, rattrapé par sa fatigue et ses blessures

« Médicomages venez ici tout de suite « cria le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les médicomages arrivèrent en courant pour savoir pourquoi le maître les appelaient. En découvrant Severus au sol, une marre de sang se formant sous lui, leur instinct de médicomages reprit le dessus sur leur surprise.

« Vous avez intérêt à le sauver » leur maître semblait autant en colère qu'inquiet.

« Oui maître »

Les médicomages repartirent avec Severus vers l'infirmerie.

« La réunion est reportée » s'exclama le mage noir avant de sortir et de rejoindre l'infirmerie ou les médecins s'activaient déjà autour de Sev pour le soigner car celui-ci était dans un état grave.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, nous sommes les meilleurs médicomages »

Après une heure de soins Severus fut sorti d'affaire, mais il restait dans un coma magique qui devait durait environ une semaine.

« Maître il sortira de son coma dans une semaine environ mais pas avant. Ses blessures étaient assez grave et il faut que sa magie et que son corps récupèrent »

« Bien je reviendrai dans une semaine mais prévenez-moi s'il y a un problème ou autre »

« Bien maître »

Voldemort reparti donc dans ses appartements qui lui semblaient vide depuis si longtemps, depuis que sa famille avait était assassinée. Quand il pensait à Severus qui était actuellement à l'infirmerie, son cœur se serrait. Depuis quelques années déjà il le considérait comme son fils et s'il devait le perdre il en serait malade.

'' **Arrête de pensé à ça Tom, sinon tu risques de ne plus avoir d'ongles à force de les ronger comme un malade** **les médicomages te l'on dit il est hors de danger** ''

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le plus grand mage noir du monde de se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude pour son presque fils qui reposait actuellement dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva enfin à se calmer et à s'endormir, ses mains étaient en sang a forces de se ronger les ongles.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Severus était revenu dans l'état ou Dumbledore l'avait mis. Voldemort était dans un état avancé d'inquiétude, ce qui s'avérait assez gênant pour lui, ou plutôt pour ses mains qui ne s'en remettaient pas trop d'être traitées de la sorte. Les médicomages avaient dû lui bander les mains et utiliser une potion au goût affreux pour que leur maître arrête de se ronger les ongles. Cela n'aida pas beaucoup les pauvres mains car comme il ne pouvait plus se ronger les ongles le mage triturait ses robes, donc à forces ses mains finissaient tout de même en sang.

Il était actuellement à la réunion de ses favoris que Severus avait interrompu, quand soudain un médicomage débarqua en courant dans la salle. Il essaya de parler mais il n'avait plus assez d'air pour ça ; donc ses mots se résumèrent à

«…vite…infirmerie…patient…vite »

« Si tu reprenais ton souffle et que tu attendais un peu avant de me dire ton message je comprendrais un peu mieux »

Le médicomages reprit son souffle puis dit au Lord

« Venez vite, le patient vient de se réveiller »

Le Lord ne chercha pas plus loin. Il congédia ses favoris en déplaçant encore la réunion à une prochaine fois puis couru jusque l'infirmerie pour voir Severus. Une fois arrivé, il y vit Snape essayant de sortir des griffes de quatre médicomages qui s'acharnaient sur lui (pauvre sev je le comprend vous prenez quatre médicomages du genre a Pom-pom et la je le comprend ;) )

Ce qui était assez comique à voir. La terreur des cachots de Poudlard en prise avec des médicomages qui essayaient de lui faire avaler ses propres potions. Tom sourit avant de s'approcher.

« Alors Severus tu joues au grand enfant, tu ne te laisses pas faire »

« Maître je dois vous parlez en privé tout de suite »

« Severus tes informations ne peuvent pas valoir ta santé »

« Maître s'il vous plait »le ton suppliant de Severus réussi à convaincre le Lord

«Bien, alors laissez sortir Severus d'ici » dit-il au médicomages. Puis à Severus

« Tu me rejoints dans mes appartements après et seulement après avoir avalé tout ce que les médicomages te donneront »

Severus fit une grimace mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant de prendre ce qui lui était donné. Le lord sourit avant de sortir.

_**POV SEV**_ un peu avant l'arrivée du Lord

''**Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?**'' Severus venait de sortir de son coma. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Tous les événements passés resurgirent.

''**Dumbledore je te promets que je vais me venger ****de ce que tu as fait à Lily. Je sauverai Potter de tes mains à n'importe quel prix** ''

_**FIN DU POV **_

A ce moment là un médicomage arriva et après un moment de surprise, reprit ses réflexes de médecin et fonça sur ce pauvre Severus pour lui faire une tonne d'examens.

''**Au secours je déteste l'infirmerie. Bon essayons de filer en douce''**

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Snape profita d'un moment d'inattention du médicomage pour se faufiler loin, mais alors très loin, de cette maudite infirmerie. Mais malheureusement pour lui les médicomages le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que Severus détestait être alité et qu'il essayait toujours de se sauver. Au moment où celui-ci avait fait deux pas hors de son lit, les trois autres médicomages entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Et bien Mr. Snape que faites vous en dehors de votre lit, alors que vous devriez être dans le coma pour encore, au minimum, trois jours. »

''**ET MERDE**'' pensa notre cher Severus avant de repartir ou plutôt de se faire tirer jusqu'à son lit

''**Pourquoi ils me forcent à rester dans ce stupide lit ? Je vais bien, laissez-moi sortir !**''

Severus commença donc à se débattre avec les quatre médicomages et c'est à ce moment précis que le Lord était arrivé et avait découvert la scène plus que comique pour lui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer Sev dans l'infirmerie ¤rire¤

Bien alors j'ai une petite question à vous poser.

Voulez-vous que Harry soit en couple ? Si oui avec qui ? Écrivez le couple que vous voulez et je vous dirais si c'est possible.

Cela dépendra je ne sais pas encore tous les couples c'est pour cela que je préfère demander tout de suite pour pouvoir faire par rapport a vos choix et que ça colle à l'histoire.

Ensuite merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et elles me motivent pour la suite de l'histoire.

Pour le chapitre 4 il risque d'être un peu plus long à écrire puisqu'il n'est pas encore à la moitié mais bientôt. Je ferai le plus vite possible promis.

Prochain chapitre 4 : réalisation et découverte

Review SVP


	4. Chapter 4 réalisation et découverte

Merci pour toute vos reviews je vous adorer et je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise

Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu plusieurs trucs de prévu et je n'ai pas pu recopier le chapitre 4 avant. Pour la suite elle mettra plus de temps a arriver car je ne l'ai pas fini sur papier et que je part en vacance donc je ne sais pas quand je reposter mais je ferais tout pour le poster assez vite .

Sinon pour le couple avec Harry je n'arrive pas à le faire comme je veux donc après beaucoup d'essaye avec tout les couples proposer j'ai décider de laisser harry célibataire pour l'instant si j'arrive a faire un couple avec Harry je vous préviendrait mais il y a peu de chance.

Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre 4 de destinée J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et aussi a Yuki pour la correction de mes chapitres.

LES CHAPITRES 1 A 3 ONT ETAIENT REVUE ET CORRIGER PAR YUKI-CHAN QUI A CORRIGER MES FAUTES.

Destinée

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Bêta correctrice : **Yuki-chan et sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **severus Rogue/Lily Evans pour les autres ils vont mettre du temps a arriver

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme ont le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, sev en papa gâteau, ron et hermione en gentil toutou et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bord SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur de harry potter

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

_**Episode précèdent**__ :__ « Et bien Mr. Snape que faite voue en dehors de votre lit alors que vous devriez être dans le coma pour encore au minimum trois jours. »_

''_**ET MERDE**__'' pensa notre cher Severus avant de repartie ou plutôt de se faire tirer jusqu'à son lit _

''_**Pourquoi ils me forcent à rester dans ce stupide lit. Je vais bien laisser moi sortir**__''_

_Severus commença donc à se débattre avec les quatre médicomages et c'est à ce moment précis que le Lord était arrivé et avait découvert la scène plus que comique pour lui. _

**Chapitre 4 : réalisation et découverte **

Après de nombreux autres examens, Severus put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, afin de se rendre dans les appartements de son maître. En chemin, il chercha un moyen de sortir Potter de l'enfer que celui-ci devait vivre, d'après une des conversation que Maugrey et Dumbledore avait eu devant ses cachots après l'avoir torturer et pensée qu'il était évanoui. Dumby avait expliqué comment il s'y était pris pour que la famille du jeune homme soit encore pire qu'au paravent. Il ne savait pas comment tout se passait dans cette maison avant, mais il était sur d'une chose, si le vieux fou s'en était mêlé, ça devait être l'enfer pour le dernier des Potter. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il frappa puis entra. Le Lord était assis, dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, avec Nagini enroulé autour de son cou. Les deux étaient pris dans une conversation. Severus se laissa envoûter par le son des sifflements. Le fourchelangue était vraiment une langue magique. Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son maître.

« Ah Severus, ils t'ont laissé sortir à ce que je vois » le Lord avait un sourire ironique puis il redevint sérieux. « Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as disparu un mois et demi sans la moindre nouvelle et quand tu reviens, tu es en sang et à moitié mort. Je suppose que c'est ce cher mage fou glucosé qui te l'a fait. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?

« J'ai surpris une réunion dans le bureau du vieux fou, et quand elle s'est finie, il m'a fait rentrer pour ensuite m'envoyer aux cachots. Il m'a fallu un mois et demi pour m'en sortir.

« Tu n'a pas parlé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Jamais je ne vous trahirais »

Tom sourit «Il me semble t'avoir dit de me tutoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls et aussi de m'appeler Tom, après tout tu as épousé ma fille »

« Désolé maît…Tom » se rattrapa Severus « je crois que les habitudes ont la vie dure et depuis sa mort j'ai beaucoup de mal »

« Je l'avait remarqué Severus et a moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup. Elle et Lucinda »Tom fit un sourire triste puis inspira « Elles ne voudraient pas nous voir triste de leur disparition »

« Je le sais, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il y a quelques années mais même si le temps passe j'ai tout de même du mal à ne plus penser à ce qui est arrivé sans avoir le cœur serré »

« Tu en veux toujours à ma fille d'avoir épouser un autre et de lui avoir donné un enfant »

Severus se rappela à cet instant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le vieux fou, il y a un mois et demi.

« Elle ne m'a pas trahie »

Tom parut surpris « Severus es-tu sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, Dumbledore l'a ensorcelé comme il l'a fait avec Potter. Il me l'a dit. Il savait que je l'aimais toujours. Il voulait en profiter pour me faire souffrir avant ma mort. Il m'a tout expliqué sur le sort de contrôle qui a servi à la forcer à épouser cet idiot et à enfanter. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et par jalousie, je t'ai rapporté la fausse prophétie de Dumby, afin que tu empêches sa réalisation et que tu la tues pour trahison. Mais en faisant cela, nous avons donné à ce fou son arme »

Severus finit sa phrase en larme. Tom, lui, avait pâlit au cour du discourt.

« Severus es tu sûr que ce n'est pas un mensonge de Dumbledore »

« J'en suis sûr, il ne mentait pas »

Tom s'écroula dans son fauteuil et mit sa tête entre ses mains alors que Sev allais vers le bar pour remplir deux verres de Whisky pur feu. Il donna son verre au Lord et but le sien d'une traite, après s'être réinstallé au côté du mage qui souffla le nom de sa chère petite fille adorée

« Lily »

#

Harry somnolait sur le bord de sa fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit la voix si _**mélodieuse**_ de sa tante.

« Descend préparer le repas et dépêche toi un peu »

Harry se leva et se traîna jusqu'en bas où son oncle était déjà installé à la table de la cuisine.

« Ecoute gamin, ce soir je reçois des personnes importantes. Donc toi tu restes dans ta chambre et tu te fais oublier »

« Oui mon oncle »

Harry prépara le repas sans pouvoir en manger un bout. Son oncle approcha et lui donna la liste des corvées habituelles. Puis il partit au travail, laissant Harry se débrouiller avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

#

Severus et Tom se réveillèrent, après une nuit à boire et se morfondre, avec un mal de crâne effroyable.

« Niappy, Niappy viens la »

POP « le maître a appelé »

« Oui va nous chercher deux potions contre la geule de bois et après prépare le petit déjeuner»

« Bien maître »

Le petit elfe de maison disparu pour revenir, 5 minutes après, avec les potions demandées.

L'elfe reparti juste après.

« Comment te sens-tu Severus » Tom venait juste d'avalé la potion au goût infecte et tendait l'autre a Severus.

« Crevé »

Le Lord sourit « Bien, peux-tu me redire ce que le vieux fou a fait avec Potter Junior »

«Il a bloqué sa personnalité et son comportement » Severus avait dit cela avec un venin à faire pâlir un mort (comme si c'était possible )

« Ce vieux fou t'a dit où Potter vivait ? »

« Oui je veux le sauver et tutoie moi Severus »

« Désolé » Severus fit un petit sourire vite suivi de Tom. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. « Bien tout ce que je sais du logement de Potter est qu'il vit avec son oncle et sa tante, des moldues.

« Hum… Suis moi j'ai peut-être une idée »

Tom sorti rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers ses jardins privés, Severus à ses talons.

« Où nous rendons-nous ? »

« Tu verras » Tom accéléra encore plus. Une fois à destination Sev resta bouche bée devant le jardin qui s'étendait devant lui.

« C'est Lucinda qui l'avait arrangée » Tom fit une moue mélancolique et se mit à siffler.

§ Venez à moi messs fidèlesss amiss §

Une horde de serpent arriva avec en tête Nagini.

§ Vousss nousss avez appelez Maître §

§ Oui, je veux que tu aillesss chercher ou vie Harry Potter avec l'aide de tousss lessss autresss ssserpentsss §

§ Nousss y allonsss Maître §

Tous les serpents partirent à la recherche du jeune homme que leur Maître adoré voulait trouver. Severus quant à lui était estomaqué que tant de serpents vivent dans cet endroit de rêve, mais surtout de la façon dont son seigneur réussissait à se faire obéir par des espèces magiques et dangereuses.

« Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et ensuite nous irons sauver ce cher survivant »

Pendant que Tom envoyait ses serpents le dit survivant devait laver encore une fois la voiture de son oncle puis nettoyer les parterre de fleurs et tailler les hais.

#

Dans un bureau, à des kilomètres de là, un vieux mage était en train de ravager son bureau de colère, son espion venait de lui apprendre que Severus avait survécu et qu'il se trouvait actuellement au près de Voldemort.

''A cause de cet idiot Tom va tout savoir. Que j'ai envoûté sa fille, que mon arme est cachée chez les moldues. Tant qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus cela ira mais si il découvre le reste du secret…Non mon sort est parfait (il est pas modeste le bubus ) rien ne pourra le briser ''

C'est avec ces certitudes que Dumbledore sourit et appela les membres de son ordre pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils devront faire avec Severus si il le trouvait.

#

Quelques heures plus tard Nagini arrivait à Privet Drive après avoir donner ses directives aux autres serpents, ainsi les recherches seraient plus fructueuses.

'' Bien alors cherchons Potter '' Le serpent avanca dans les hais de la maison 4 Privet Drive.

§ Quels cries ces idiotsss d'humainsss feront s'ilsss me vois § Nagini avait ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un sourire sur son visage reptilien.

§ Tu ne devraisss passs esssayer ilsss risssquent de te faire mal §

Nagini fut étonnée et chercha d'où pouvais provenir ce sifflement. Elle remonta donc le long du buisson et arriva au niveau d'un visage.

§ Tu esss Potter n'esst-ce passs § Réalisa le serpent après avoir bien regarder l'humain en face d'elle.

§ Oui et toi tu esss Nagini §

§ Mon Maître veut te voir §

Avant que Harry ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose le sort de Dumbledore entra en action.

§ Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec Voldemort sssauf le tuer pour venger messs parentsss §

'' Je hais ce sort. Bon comment lui dire ce que je veux ? Réfléchi Harry. Réfléchi, il doit bien y avoir un moyen''

Pendant que Harry se débâtait avec le sort Nagini regardait dans toutes les directions pour trouver un indice sur l'endroit où elle était. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Harry elle fut surprise de trouver autant de détermination dans son regard.

§ Je ne te diraissss jamaisss où j'habite ssserpent de malheur §

Harry espérait que Nagini comprenne ce qu'il essayait de faire. Après un temps qui paru une éternité pour le jeune homme, le serpent siffla.

§ Maisss je me fiche de sssavoir où tu visss §

Harry souffla de soulagement, elle avait compris son manège.

§ Je ne diraisss jamaisss au ssserpent de Voldemort que je vie 4 Privet Drive§

§ Bien alorsss je feraisss mieux de partir avant que tu ne cherches à me capturer§ Nagini transplana auprès de son maître.

Harry sourit ''Enfin je vais sortir de cet enfer'' ...

« GAMIN RENTRE MON RENDEZ VOUS VA ARRIVER »

...puis soupira en entendant cela. Il se dirigea vers la maison avec lenteur.

#

Tom et Sev étaient installés dans le salon aux couleurs Serpentarde de l'appartement du seigneur noir. Il y avait un bureau en ébène avec éparpillé dessus beaucoup de plans, parchemins et autres choses du même genre. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos. Sur l'une d'entre elle on voyait un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'année, les cheveux brun jusqu'au cou, des yeux rouge sang. Dans ses bras, une jeune femme du même âge. Ses cheveux étaient un parfait mélange de mèches brunes et rousses, ses yeux eux étaient d'une belle couleur argent. Dans ses bras, elle portait une jeune fille de trois ans, les cheveux mi-longs d'un beau roux et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Comme toute photo sorcière, ses occupants bougeaient. Le jeune homme embrassait le front de la jeune femme puis faisait le pitre pour amuser l'enfant. Quand à la jeune femme, elle donnait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du farceur pour qu'il arrête. La petite fille, elle, riait et applaudissait les bêtises de son père. Une petite famille heureuse.

Sur une autre photo il y avait un couple installé sous un cerisier en fleur. La jeune fille rousse de la photo d'avant avait bien grandis, elle était installée entre les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux de couleur onyx. Le couple semblait nager dans le bonheur.

Dans le salon il y avait aussi deux canapés, en face d'une imposante cheminées où des serpents avaient étaient gravé.

« Tom dans qu'elle état allons nous trouver le jeune Potter à ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas Severus. D'après moi le vieux fou ne va pas trop abîmer son arme, donc il ne le traumatisera pas trop et ne le blessera pas non plus ( il a tout faux Tom -') enfin je l'espère. »

« Si ce vieux glucosé veut pouvoir l'utiliser il ne doit pas perdre la confiance de Potter. Si ses moldus le blessent Dumbledore risque de la perdre non ? »

« Peut-être pas Severus car il pourra se faire passer pour le grand père qui n'a pas voulu cela, ainsi il se met Potter dans la poche »

Les deux hommes en étaient la dans leurs pensées lorsque Nagini fit son apparition.

§ Nagini te voila enfin alorsss qu'as-tu à m'apprendre §

§ Je l'ai trouvé Maître §

§ Bien Nag tu esss vraiment formidable §

Tom sourit et attrapa le serpent pour pouvoir lui parler en face

§ alorsss ou essst-il ? §

§ 4 Privet Drive Surrey §

« Nagini la trouver. Severus allons y mais prend tout de même un stocks de potions on ne sait jamais ce qui peut s'être passer »

« Je reviens vite »

Severus sorti de la pièce en se dépêchant.

§ Accompagne nousss Nag tu nousss sserass sssûrement utile la basss §

§ Ce sssera avec plaisir Tom §

Après le retour de Severus ils se dirigèrent vers la seule zone de transplanage du château

§ Comment allat le garçon §

§ Pâle, il agisssait bizarrement et il était maigre §

§ Lesss moldues ne doivent pas asssez le nourrir et que veux-tu dire par agir bizarrement §

§ Je veux dire qu'il a voulu me dire l'endroit ou il vivait maisss il a du le faire de façon détournée §

§ Hum… Il doit esssayer de lutter contre le sort § siffla Tom plus pour lui que pour Nagini

« Severus je pense que le jeune Potter à toujours sa personnalité puisqu'il a essayé de guider Nagini pour que je connaisse le lieu ou il est »

« Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne soit pas devenue la marionnette du vieux fou glucosé » soupira Severus, heureux d'apprendre que le vieux fou n'avait pas réussi a faire disparaître la vrai personnalité de Potter junior.

Les deux sorcier arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage et partir en direction du 4 Privet Drive .

Voili voila la fin du chapitre 4 alors a votre avis que va-t-il se passer au moment de la rencontre entre Tom, Sev et l'Oncle d'harry.

A découvrir dans le chapitre 5

A venir Chapitre 5 : libération et réveille

Merci a tout ceux qui lisent ma fic des reviews pour me dire se que vous pensez de l'histoire et du chapitre


	5. Chapter 5 reveil et liberation

Destinée

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Bêta correctrice : **Yuki-chan et sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup ^_^

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **severus Rogue/Lily Evans

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme ont le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, sev en papa gâteau, ron et hermione en gentil toutou et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bord SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur de harry potter

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

_**Episode précèdent**_: « _Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne soit pas devenue la marionnette du vieux fou glucosé » soupira Severus, heureux d'apprendre que le vieux fou n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître la vraie personnalité de Potter junior. _

_Les deux sorcier arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage et partir en direction du 4 Privet Drive._

**Chapitre 5 Réveille et Libération **

Une fois arriver dans la rue de Privet Drive. Tom laissa Nagini les guider jusqu'à la maison numéros 4.

« Bien nous voila arriver » puis tout en s'approchant de Nagini §viens sur moi ma belle, évitons d'effrayer ces personnes §

Une fois Nagini installé autour du cou du seigneur noir ils s'approchèrent de la porte. Mais alors que Severus allait frapper à la porte de drôle de bruits leur parvinrent. Les deux sorciers ce regardèrent, puis le mage noir tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Sauf que celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse approché. Un jeune homme ce retrouva éjecter de la maison par un homme énorme qui ressemblait plus à un pachyderme qu'a un humain. Celui-ci s'approcha du jeune homme et le souleva par le col de son t-shirt et lui hurla dessus

« ESPECE DE MONSTRE. JE T'AVAIS BIEN PREVENU QUE TU NE DEVAIS PAS GACHER CE REPAS ET QU'IL FALLLAIT QUE TU TE FASSE OUBLIER. JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A HURLER COMME UN FOU DANS MA MAISON » L'homme donna un coup de poing au plus jeune

Il fallut du temps avant que les deux sorciers ne comprennent vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Tom réagit le plus vite en réalisant que le jeune homme n'était autre que Potter.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ce que vous vouliez faire » La voix avait été froide et le visage du lord sans expression. Vernon Dursley se retourna à l'entente de cette voix étrangère.

« Qui êtes vous et qui vous permet de me donner des ordres chez moi ? »

Alors que Vernon ne regardait pas Harry, celui-ci réussi a se relever et croisa ainsi le regard de Snape qui était resté un peu en retrait. Leurs regards s'attachèrent puis le jeune homme perdit conscience. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol Severus l'avait rattrapé, évitant ainsi au plus jeune de ce cogner la tête au sol. La première pensée du Maître des potions lorsqu'il prit Harry dans ses bras fut

''Merde Potter est bien trop léger pour une personne de son age ''

Severus installa Harry le plus confortablement qu'il le put contre son torse.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Tom s'était désintéressé du moldu au moment ou le jeune perdait connaissance.

« Il est faible mon seigneur, il a plusieurs blessures graves et infecté. Il est aussi bien trop maigre pour son age »

« Amène le au Manoir je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes »

« A vos ordres mon lord »

Severus transplana avec sa jeune charge. Quand à Tom il s'avança vers Vernon un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

« A ce que je vois vous vous êtes bien amusé avec lui »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Disons juste un sorcier qui n'apprécie pas trop que l'on s'attaque ainsi à des personnes sans défense. Bien maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peut avec vous. »

Tout en disant cela Voldemort avança baguette tendu vers l'oncle d'Harry. Celui-ci ce rua dans la maison et ce cacha dans le salon ou sa femme et son fils étaient en train de regarder la télévision.

« Vernon que ce passe-t-il ? » Pétunia était étonnée de voir son mari rentrer ainsi dans la maison comme s'il avait le diable après lui. Au moment où Tom entra dans le salon il aperçu les deux autres membres de la famille.

« Et bien je vois qu'il y a encore deux autres jouets pour moi ici » le ton employé était glacial et le sourire qui ornait son visage ne disait rien de bon. Vernon cacha sa femme et son fils de son corps, malgré cela la corpulence de Dudley ne lui permettait pas de se cacher derrière son père.

« Bon alors que vais-je bien pouvoir vous faire ? Peut-être vous briser les os pour ensuite vous les réparer et recommencer jusqu'à ce que la douleur vous rende fous, ou vous faire avaler l'un des meilleures poisons de Severus, Hummm… ou encore vous suspende par les mains dans les cachots et vous laissez au bon soin de mes fidèles, je suis sur qu'ils se feront une joie de vous accueillir convenablement »

Au cour de la tirade du seigneur noir les Dursley avaient pallies et étaient prés à perdre connaissance. Lorsque Tom leva sa baguette les trois basculèrent en arrière inconscient. Ils formèrent un tas au pied du mage.

« Dommage ils ont perdus connaissance trop vite à mon goût. J'ai pas pu m'amuser. Aller je ferais mieux de rentrer »

Tout en disant cela Tom transforma un objet de la pièce en portoloin est il disparut avec les trois moldu toujours inconscient vers son manoir.

Severus avait transplané avec sa jeune charge dans les bras devant le manoir. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'infirmerie car la respiration de Harry était de plus en plus faible

« Potter tu n'as pas intérêt à crever dans mes bras tu entends » Malgré les mots durs, il était emplie d'inquiétude. Une fois arrivé à destination, il appela les médicomages. Il installa Harry sur le lit le plus proche lorsque l'un des soigneurs sorti d'une salle juste a coté.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda celui-ci, puis il se figea en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Après quelques secondes ses réflexes reprirent le dessus. Il fit sortir Severus et ensuite se dirigea vers l'adolescent. Tom arriva à ce moment la.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, le médicomage m'a virer avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils prononcèrent avant de s'installer plus confortablement pour l'attente du diagnostique. Au bout d'un demi heure ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par le médecin.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps rongés par l'inquiétude.

« Il est sorti d'affaire. Mais il a besoin d'un repos complet et il va rester alité pour un moment »

« Gardera t-il des marques ou cicatrices ? »

« Plusieurs marques sur le dos dû a des coup de ceinture mais pour le reste les potions s'en sont occupés et il ne reste rien »

« Bien, Bon je veux la liste de ses blessures pour savoir à quel point je vais devoir punir ces moldus »

« Il avait 3 cotes cassées ainsi que la mâchoire, des lacérations infectées dans le dos et sur plusieurs parti du coups. Une sévère malnutrition, les ligaments du poigner gauche déchirés et enfin une cheville brisée en plusieurs endroit »

Plus la liste augmentait, plus la fureur sur le visage des deux hommes augmentait elle aussi.

« Bien je crois que je vais attendre le réveille de Potter avant de choisir quelle torture il trouvera appropriée pour ces choses » Puis se tournant vers le médicomage « Prévenez moi lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance »

Lorsque Harry repris enfin conscience il lui fallu pas mal de temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley.

''Ou je peux bien me trouver ? Hum… bon tout est blanc et vu l'odeur de désinfectant je dois être dans une infirmerie. J'espère que ce n'est pas celle de Poudlard ''

Alors que Harry essayait par tous les moyens de savoir où il se trouvait, le médicomage qui s'était occupé de Severus à son réveil arriva et en découvrant son patient réveillé, se précipita sur lui (Pauvre Harry) et commença les examens simples pour savoir comment ce portait le blessé. Sauf que Harry lui ne ce laissa pas faire.

'' C'est qui ce fou qui me saute dessus, lâche-moi et mais qu'est ce qu'il fait … Ah non … je déteste les médicomages il va me lâcher oui ''

Au cours de ses pensées Harry s'était retrouver ficeler sur le lit par un médicomage qui en avait marre que son patient bouge dans tout les sens et de devoir courir après lui. Puis voyant que les potions avaient bien fait leurs effets et que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de soin à par le repos. Il parti prévenir son maître.

_10 minutes après_ (oui le manoir est immense)

« Mes favoris, nous allons pouvoirs enfin finir notre réunion commencée il y a quelque temps déjà »

Le lord espérait pouvoir vite finir cette réunion barbante sur les rapports de ces hommes, mais le destin ne joua pas en sa faveur (oui enfin on va dire plutôt l'auteur. Se-c oui mais cela est plus drôle comme ça)

« Maître… Maître il est réveillé … le patient … … est réveillé »

« Bien alors cette réunion est de nouveau reportée »

Après un soupire a peine audible du mage noir, lui et Severus suivirent le médicomage dans sa tanière.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui-qui-refuse-de-mourir, et autre nom du genre, ficelé sur un lit avec l'incapacité de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Celui-ci lança un regard noir au médicomage.

« Que ce passe t-il ici ? » demanda Tom une fois revenu de sa surprise

« Il voulais fuir Maître je n'avais pas le choix sinon il allait rouvrir certaines de ses blessures » le médicomage expliqua ceci avant de retourner a son œuvre, a savoir essayer de calmer son patient qui continuait a se débattre de toute ces maigres forces pour ce libérer. Tom décida donc de rassurer le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne se blesse ou ne blesse quelqu'un. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. A partir du moment ou Harry ce rendit compte de la présence du mage il ce calma et le fixa.

« Voyons Potter, ne t'agite pas ainsi, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures »

« Je ne vous obéirais jamais. Alors soit vous me tuer soit vous me relâcher »

Mais dans le regard du jeune on voyait le combat qu'il faisait pour prendre le dessus sur le sort.

'' P***** de sort. Je ne pas lui dire ce que je veux''

Il recommença a s'agiter. Le saigneur noir qui était le plus proche plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer. Puis il s'installa sur le lit, une fois le jeune apaisé.

« Voila calme, je sais à propos du sort de contrôle »

Harry le regarda surpris, Tom lui sourit

« Oui, je sais tout ce que Dumby a fait. Severus a surpris une réunion entre lui et ses larbins. Il m'a donc tout expliqué a son retour et j'ai décider de t'aider si tu le souhaites bien sur »

Harry s'était détendu pendant que le mage lui parler. Pendant ce temps le médicomage en avait fini avec les derniers soins et examens. Ainsi le jeune homme put être libéré de ses liens. Celui-ci ce rendit compte que les mains de Tom était toujours sur ces épaules.

« Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez. Laissez moi face de serpent »

Tom continua de sourire mais retira ses mains.

« A ce que je vois il va falloir que je m'occupe de ce fichu sort si je veux te parler tranquillement et de pouvoir avoir ton avis sur mes vrais idéaux, après tout le vieux fou a du te monter la tête contre moi »

« Je ne vous rejoindrez jamais »

« Je vais te laisser, Severus tu veux bien le guider jusqu'aux appartements prés des notres »

« Oui maître »

Le maître des potions attrapa la main d'Harry et ils quittèrent la pièce en même temps que Tom. Celui-ci parti vers sa bibliothèque personnelle pour chercher le contre sort qui brisera le sort de Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres étaient arrivés aux nouveaux appartements que le jeune occuperait. Il fut étonné. En effet l'appartement était magnifique. Composé d'un salon de couleur belge avec des canapé autour d'une grande cheminer ou des serpent était gravé, il y avait de grandes bibliothèques qui prenaient toute la place libre des murs, il y avait aussi une grande bais vitrée qui elle prenait tout un mur, celle-ci donner sur un balcon et la vue était une forêt d'un sublime vert émeraude et sur une partie d'un lac, les jardins étaient magnifique emplie de bosquet de rose blanche, rouge, bleue et noire.

« Potter la porte à gauche mène a votre chambre avec la salle de bain attenante, la porte a coté de la cheminé elle mène a un laboratoire de potion. Vous pouvez changer la décoration si elle ne vous plait pas, pour cela il suffit d'y penser. Pour finir vous pouvez vous balader dans cette aile du manoir, mais pas plus loin, les autres mangemorts se feraient une plaisir de vous accueillir »

Après ces paroles, Severus parti rejoindre son maître pour l'aider dans ces recherches.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans les appartements de Tom _

« Alors Severus comment a réagi notre invité ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait Maître… Tom »

Severus alla s'asseoir prés de Tom qui souriait après l'erreur de son gendre.

« J'ai trouvé le rituel pour le libérer mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de celle de Lucius, peux-tu lui demander de venir ? »

« D'accord, j'y vais »

« Je serais dans la salle spéciale »

Severus parti donc vers ses appartements pour prévenir Lucius pendant que le mage noir se dirigait vers la salle de rituel.

Harry s'était couché sur son lit après avoir pris un bain et changer de vêtement avec ceux présent dans l'armoire.

''Bien je suis dans le manoir de Voldemort et il sait que je suis sous le sort de Dumby. Avec un peu de chance il va réussir à me libérer. Mais si il n'y arrive pas... Bon cela fait déjà longtemps que je suis sous ce stupide sort je peux rester comme ça tant que je ne retourne pas dans les griffes de ce fou glucosé''

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Sev entra dans la chambre.

« Potter suivez moi sans discuter »

« Comme si j'allais suivre un mangemort sans parler »

''Stupide sort qui m'empêche de bouger ''

« Bon, je vois qu'il me faut utilisé la manière forte »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Severus attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le tira jusque dans la salle ou les deux autres les attendaient avec le matériel installé.

« Voila mon jeune invité. Sev place le à sa place et installe-toi. Ainsi nous pourrons commencer »

Snape plaça le jeune au milieu de la salle et du pentacle tracé au sol puis parti s'installer à la gauche de Tom. Le rituel commença alors.

Après une demi heure le rituel touchait à sa fin, Harry était fatigué et il fini par s'écrouler. A ce moment-là son corps commença à changer. Cela inquiéta les autres. Le rituel ne devait pas ce dérouler ainsi.

« Maître il faudrait faire quelque chose » s'écria Lucius au moment ou Harry se mit à hurler de douleur.

« NON, il faut finir le rituel sinon tout cela n'aura servi a rien »

Les hurlements du plus jeune redoublèrent d'intensité et une étrange lueur l'entoura puis Harry s'arqua en arrière et son dos se déchira. Deux ailes d'un noir profond en sortir.

« Un ange noir »

Tom était vraiment étonné, il ne pensait pas que son petit fils aurait donc hériter de se pouvoir que sa femme et sa fille possédait aussi. Lorsque le rituel prit fin Harry se releva sur ses genoux en haletant. Ses deux ailes le recouvraient comme si elles voulaient le protéger. Tom ce précipita à ses cotés mais il ce figea lorsque Harry releva la tête. En effet le visage en face de lui n'était pas celui de Potter mais celui d'un jeune homme au trait presque féminin avec des yeux d'un mélange de vert, de noir, de rouge et d'argent. Ce visage sembler tellement familier a Tom qu'il fini par faire le rapprochement entre Harry et Severus. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha il failli tombé dans les pommes.

« Mais… Mais ….qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais peut tu aller faire une potion de lien paternité s'il te plait ainsi nous serons ce que tout cela veut dire. »

''Enfin je doute que la potion nous révèle autre chose que ce que j'ai déjà deviner''

Harry se releva aidé par Tom lorsqu'il n'était pas stable sur ses pieds. Puis il regarda les personnes présentent avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

« Que vient-il de ce passer ? Et pourquoi une potion de paternité ? Vous voulez dire que James Potter n'est pas mon père ? »

« Oui, ça il n'y a aucun doute dessus tout les Potter ressemble a leur père sauf les yeux qu'il ont de leurs mères »

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et dévoila deux canines très pointues qui sortaient de sa bouche.

''Bon ba encore un truc qui montre que Severus et le père après tout il est en parti vampire de sa mère. Hummm … faudra faire attention avec ses pouvoirs un demi vampire demi ange noir le mélange risque d'être explosif '' (le pauvre il imagine même pas ^^)

Tom poussa Severus vers la porte

« Aller Sev va préparer la potion pendant que je parle avec Harry »

« … Oui … Oui … J'y vais »

Severus avait du mal à aligner deux mots tant la surprise était grande. Une fois celui-ci parti le lord s'adressa à Lucius qui était resté très calme durant l'échange.

« Lucius peux-tu faire en sorte que personne ne viennent nous déranger »

« Oui Maître … maître Potter ressembla à … »

« J'ai remarqué Lucius »

Le mangemort compris que la conversation s'arrêta là.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux. Le rituel a bien marché ? »

« Oui, le sort n'est plus, merci beaucoup je pensé ne jamais être libre. J'ai une question je ressemble toujours à Lily Potter puisque vous ne chercher que mon père »

« Oui … »

« Mais comment le savez vous ? »

« Hum… Pour commencer Lily n'était pas une née moldu mais ma fille ce qui fait de toi mon petit fils »

Harry mit du temps à réagir et comprendre ce que Tom venait de dire. Puis …

« QUOI ? »

« Et bien tu en a mis du temps a régir mon cher petit fils »

Harry tomba dans les pommes juste après les paroles de son grand père.

« A lala bon aller faut que je réveille la petite nature qui me sert de petit fils »

Tom était mort de rire face à la réaction du jeune homme.

« Enervatum »

Harry reprit conscience et il regarda Voldemort avec des yeux grand ouvert.

« Comment ça ce fait que tout le monde m'ait dit que maman était une née moldue »

« Dumbledore ne voulait sûrement pas que son jouet apprenne qu'il avait encore de la famille mais surtout que cette famille était moi »

« Est-ce … … est-ce qu'il y a d'autres membres de notre famille en vie ? »

« Malheureusement ta grand-mère maternelle est morte des mains de Dumby et pour ce qui est de la famille de ton père on verra avec la potion de Sev »

« … Le nom de ma grand-mère c'est quoi et comment dumby la tuée ? »

« … » Tom se ferma au souvenir de ce jour

« Désoler »

« Non, c'est bon ma femme s'appeler Lucinda et Dumby a profiter d'un jour ou je n'étais pas la pour venir et l'a tué. Lorsque je suis revenu, il était déjà trop tard, mais j'ai réussi a sauver ta mère de justesse. »

« Merci de m'en avoir parler »

« Tu as le droit de savoir, après tout cela est l'histoire de ta famille et je pense savoir qui est ton père … »

« Qui ? » murmura doucement Harry en coupant la parole à Tom

« On va attendre la potion de Severus pour être sur d'accord ? »

« Ok »

Tom enlaça doucement le jeune ange noir pour le consoler et pour le sentir contre lui

''Que cela fait du bien de le savoir près de moi, mon petit fils, le bébé de mon petit bébé, j'aimerai tant qu'elle soit la avec ma Lucinda bon aller arrête de penser à tout cela j'ai récupère une parti de ma famille ''

« Bon en attendant que notre maître des potions revienne. Je vais t'expliquer mes plans et tu me dira ce que tu veux faire. »

« D'accord …grand … Tom »

« Tu peux m'appeler grand père si tu veux »

« Merci grand père »

Les deux sourirent de s'être enfin retrouvés.

« Alors pour commencer je suppose que le vieux glucosé t'a dit que je voulais tuer tous les moldus et ce qui est totalement faux. Je ne tue que ceux qui s'attaque à moi et aux miens, autant ma famille que mes alliés et mes fidèles. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est que les sorciers ne se cachent plus et que l'on vive en paix entre moldu et sorcier. Je veux aussi que les espèces magiques tels que les vampires, les loup garous, et encore bien d'autres vivent sans avoir peur des autres et sans être rejeter par le reste de la société. Pour cela il faut changer tout le ministère. Et pour cela il me faut prendre le pouvoir. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je comprends et je suis d'accord avec toi, tu peux me conter dans tes rangs je veux t'aider »

« Merci, mais tu ne seras pas un simple mangemort de 2eme catégorie. En effet tu seras mon héritier. »

« C'est un honneur, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de catégories ? »

« Mes mangemorts sont répartis en trois catégories. La 1ere les favoris regroupent les mangemorts comme Lucius, Bellatrix… »

« Je hais Bellatrix elle à tuer Sirius »

« Hum… tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec elle. Elle me veut dans son lit depuis trop longtemps »

Tom soupira fataliste, Harry rigola des pitreries de son grand père.

«Bien ensuite il y a la 2eme catégorie les apprenties ou tu trouves Drago et ses amis puis pour finir la dernière ceux de second rangs et les idiots juste bon a obéir et qui ne réfléchissent pas. »

« Comme Crabe et Goyle »

« Oui oui tu as raison »

« Et le professeur Snape il est ou lui ? Car il a une place particulière hein ? »

« Ah ce cher Severus oui il est a part. Il a était fiancé avec Lily avant que le vieux fou ne l'enchaîne à Potter »

« Alors c'est pour cela qu'il me hait autant » Harry fut triste d'apprendre cela.

« Oui mes cela va changer tu verras »

Tom attira son petit fils dans ses bras et le consola. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra.

« J'ai fini maître »

Tom prit la fiole des mains de Severus et il arracha un cheveu du jeune homme

« Aie ça fait mal »

« Petite nature mon cher petit fils »

Harry bouda mais il se reconcentra sur le lord lorsqu'il fit tomber le cheveu dans la potion. Elle produit un épais nuage de fumée puis au centre un nom apparu. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment net on entendit deux BOUM.

« Et bien au moins on pourra dire tel père tel fils »

Tom sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux corps par terre, n'appartenant à personne d'autre que son gendre et son petit fils.

« Je ferais mieux de les réveiller pour que le père et le fils aient une discussion, après tout ce temps »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux se regardèrent et se fixèrent alors que Tom s'éclipsait sans bruit de la pièce.

chapitre suivant CHAPITRE 6: Torture et amitié

A Suivre …


	6. Chapter 6 torture et amitié

Destinée

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Bêta correctrice : **Yuki-chan et sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup ^_^

**Genre : **angst /mystery

**Couple : **severus Rogue/Lily Evans (Jedusor)

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme ont le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, sev en papa gâteau, Ron et Hermione en gentil toutou et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bords SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autre le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur d'Harry Potter

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' **Pensée**

§…§ Fourchelangue

_**Sort**_

**UN GROS MERCI A MA ONEE-CHAN POUR AVOIR EU LE COURAGE DE RECOPIER CE CHAPITRE QUI T'ES DEDIER (tu sais pourquoi ;p) je t'adore ta grumelle**** Sevy-Chana**

_**Episode précèdent**_: _Harry bouda mais il ce reconcentra sur le lord lorsqu'il fit tomber le cheveu dans la potion. Elle produit un épais nuage de fumée puis au centre un nom apparu. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment net on entendit deux BOUM_

_« Et bien au moins on pourra dire tels père tels fils »_

_Tom sourit. En effet Severus et Harry étaient tombés dans les pommes lorsque le nom de Severus Snape avait était suffisamment clair pour être lu._

_« Je ferais mieux de les réveiller pour que père et le fils ait une discussion, après tout ce temps »_

_Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux se regardèrent et se fixèrent alors que Tom s'éclipser sans bruit de la pièce._

**Chapitre 6 : torture et amitié**

Severus se décida à parler à son fils

« Heu… Je suis désoler pour tous se que j'ai fait depuis que l'on se connaît. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas. En faite je vous admire depuis le début mais à cause du sort je ne pouvais rien faire, ni rien dire. »

« Et si l'on recommencé depuis le début »

« D'accord. Alors je m'appelle Harry Potter… Heu non en faite, je m'appelle pas comme cela si je suis votre fils. »

« Oui…Oui, c'est vrai » Severus rigola. « Lily voulais que l'on appelle notre fils avec le nom d'un ange alors que pense tu de Gabriel. »

« J'adore. Alors je me présente Gabriel Severus SNAPE. »

« Severus SNAPE, ton père »

Les deux se serrèrent la main puis Harry/Gabriel se jeta dans les bras de Severus. D'abord étonner Sev fini par entourer le jeune homme de ses bras et le serre fort contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux avaient le sourire de s'être enfin retrouver.

« Bon alors rejoindre Tom qui doit être partie finir sa réunion. »

« Cela va pas déranger grand-père que l'on arrive au milieu de la réunion ? »

« Non »

Severus sourit en pensant que cette réunion ne finirait jamais à force d'être reporter puisque Tom allais sûrement la décaler pour parler avec son petit fils et lui.

# # # # # #

Dans la salle de réunion Tom désespère, il voulait savoir ce qui se passé entre son petit fils et son gendre, mais il devait finir cette réunion qui avait était reporter tellement de fois. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un mangemorts a passé après Crabbe.

'' Pourquoi il faut que j'écoute tout cela ? Ah oui, c'est moi le maître. Marre je veux aller voir mon petit fils. ''

Le dernier mangemort passa donc en endormant de plus en plus Tom quand il eu fini la porte s'ouvra sur Harry et Severus.

« Tout le monde dehors »

Quand tout les mangemorts furent partie Tom se permet un soupire de soulagement.

« Alors, quand est-il de vous deux ? »

« Et bien nous avons décidé de reformer une famille comme cela aurait du être. »

Tout en disant cela, Severus enlaça Harry. Tom était heureux, sa famille aller se recrée, redevenir ce qu'elle était et qu'elle aurait toujours du être. Il s'approcha de son petit fils et l'enlaça aussi.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin une famille rien qu'a moi »

Tout en disant cela, Harry sourit et se serra plus dans les bras de son père.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes réunit et que nous reformons une famille nous ne nous séparerons plus. Sev peut tu emmener ton fils dans notre appartement et montre lui sa chambre ensuite, je suppose que la journée à était assez longue et que tu veux te reposer Harry. Bonne nuit petit fils. »

« Bonne nuit grand père. »

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et Severus et lui partir vers les appartements.

# # # # # #

Pendant ce temps dans un vieux château, un fou se décida à vérifier que les moldus n'ont pas trop abîmé son arme. Après tous s'il ne pouvait plus s'en servir se serait embêtant. Il se leva donc et sorti des limites de poudlard et il transplana dans une ruelle prés du 4 Privet Drive. Il s'approcha de la maison et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya, toujours aucune réponse.

'' Bizarre ''

Dumby se décida donc à rentrer. Il regarda dans toute la maison mais personne.

''C'est quoi ce merdier ? Elle est passé où mon arme ? Non mais je rêve il est parti cette idiot… !''

Dumby continua donc à pester que son arme et disparu.

# # # # # #

Quelques jours plus tard. Château de Salazar.

« Bonjour Lucius. Alors ton fils et ces amis viennent passer leurs vacances ici ? »

« Oui Maître, ils vont arriver cette après midi. »

« Bien, ils auront donc une surprise. »

Tom sourit, il imaginer déjà la tête des serpentards en voyant qu'Harry Potter était en fait Gabriel Snape.

# # # # # # #

Harry/Gabriel était actuellement en train de rattraper son retard dans les potions avec Severus.

« Bien tu te débrouille beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que le sort bloquer tes capacités. »

« Oui, en plus les potions c'est plus reposant que le Quidditch. »

« Tu es bien mon fils. » Severus sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour les ébouriffés.

« PAPA ! »

Severus sentit son cœur exploser sous cette appellation. Il adorer entendre Harry/Gabriel l'appelé ainsi.

« Au faite papa, c'est vrai que Drago et co vont venir au château ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Bah je l'ai détesté à cause du vieux fou alors j'aimerais tous recommencer mais je veux m'amuser avant et voir la tête des serpentards quand ils vont savoir qui j'étais avant. » Harry/Gabriel (Maintenant je mets Gabriel) souriait sadiquement.

« Puis-je savoir se que mon cher fils serpentards a prévu, »

« Hum…Je ne sais pas…hi hi. »

Severus et Harry se regardèrent puis ils partirent dans un fou rire.

« Dit papa, tu m'aide ? »

« Explique-moi ton idée. »

# # # # # # #

Les jeunes arrivèrent donc après le repas et s'installèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils se réunirent ensuite dans la chambre de Drago.

« Nous voila enfin rentrer » Blaise s'affala sur le lit de Drago mais celui-ci le vira par terre

« Hé »

« De vrai gamin »

« THEO » crièrent les deux concerné. « Au faite, vous pensez quoi de Potter à la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Bah comme tout les ans pourquoi tu demande cela Théo ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé différent comme si il s'était passé quelques chose. »

« J'ai rien vu tu dois te faire des idées. »

« Drago tu déteste Potter, ce n'est pas toi qui verrait si il ne va pas bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu le déteste ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a repoussé pour la belette et on ne repousse pas un Malfoy »

Les deux autres se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'adore Dray avec tout tes précepte façon Malfoy »

« Les Malfoy, sont des Malfoy je ne vois pas le mal. »

« Bon on ferais mieux de dormir. »

« Theo, c'est les vacances, on peut aller dormir tard. »

« Demain il parait qu'il y a une présentation importante. »

« Bon d'accord. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Les jeunes partirent dans leurs chambres et s'endormirent tout de suite après que leurs têtes se soient posées sur l'oreiller.

# # # # # # #

Le lendemain matin les jeunes allèrent petit déjeuner, puis ils remontèrent dans la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs devoirs pour être tranquille le restant des vacances.

« Pourquoi le professeur Snape nous à donner autant de devoirs ? »

« Parce que parrain peut-être sadique. »

« C'est sûr que ton parrain est sadique Dray. Nous faire chercher les effets de la potion Véritaserum et tout les ingrédients ainsi que les interactions de telles ou telles plantes. Et de faire minimum trois parchemins de 30 cm chacun. »

« Vui, c'est vrai que c'est long mais nous ont a un avantage, ont peut demander à Parrain, et on a la bibliothèque du manoir d'un mage noir alors je crois que c'est bon non ? » Drago tourna la page de son livre et recopia une phrase.

« C'est sur. »

Les jeunes retournèrent à leur travail. Vers 12h ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent dans la salle à manger. Une fois tout les mangemorts s'installèrent. Tom arriva accompagné de sa petite famille. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la table principale des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

A la table des jeunes

« C'est qui le jeune avec le maître et ton parrain ? »

« Je ne sais pas Blaise, mais pourquoi Sev s'installe à la table du maître ? »

« … »

Les adolescents se turent lorsqu'ils virent le lord se lever pour parler.

« Bien le bonjour cher mangemort, je suppose que vous avez des questions sur la jeune personne qui est à côté de moi et aussi pourquoi Severus siège à ma table. »

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Puis ils arrêtèrent lorsque Tom leur fit signe.

« Pour commencer, Severus siège à ma table aujourd'hui car si les plus vieux se rappel Severus à épouser ma fille et donc il faisait parti de ma famille, mais après la trahison de mon enfant Severus à décider de ne plus agir comme mon gendre mais seulement comme mon plus fidèle favoris. Mais nous venons d'apprendre que ma fille ne nous avez pas trahis et qu'elle a était abuser par le vieux fou, et donc que sa mort n'aurais pas du avoir lieu. »

Tout les mangemorts étaient concentrés sur ce que disait Tom. Et pour les plus jeunes surpris de découvrir que leur maître n'était pas si inhumain que cela. Et ils avaient du mal à imaginer leur maître avec une femme et une famille mais en regardant bien le lord ils virent dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas et toute la tristesse de savoir sa fille morte à cause du vieux fou.

« Et ensuite, je voudrais vous présenter le jeune homme à mes côté et que l'on vient de retrouver. »

Toutes les murmures reprirent avec toutes les hypothèses possible sur qui pouvait être se jeune homme perdu qui avait était retrouver.

« Silence s'il vous plaît »

La phrase figea tout le monde, leur maître avait dit s'il vous plait. Pour les plus vieux ils pensaient que leur maître aller revenir se qu'il était avant la disparition de Lily. Les plus jeunes eux avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles, le plus grand mage noir qui demander gentiment le silence.

« Bien, merci. Le jeune homme à mes côtés s'appelle Gabriel Severus Snape. »

Gros silence, puis tout le monde se met à parler entre eux.

« Snape, comme Severus ? »

« Mais alors il est… »

« QUOI ? »

Les personnes à la table principale sont mortes de rire intérieurement de voir la réaction de tout les mangemorts.

« Bon pour les mangemorts trop lents pour comprendre… »

« Comme Goyle ou Crabbe. »

Gabriel avait soufflé cela tout bas à son père qui eu bien du mal à ne pas partir dans un fou rire.

« Gabriel est le fils de Severus donc mon petit fils et héritier »

« Tu as vue leur tête papa ? »

« Vui… »

« On dirais un troupeau de cape. »

« Gaby, arrête je n'en peux plus. »

« Bah quoi c'est vrai. Où aussi a un troupeau de strangulots hors de l'eau. Beurk ! J'ai l'image d'un Goyle en strangulots dans la tête…c'est affreux. »

« Pff…Gaby… »

« Vais être malade… »

« Arrête… »

« Au secourt. »

« Gaby… »

« Aidez-moi »

Severus Snape n'en plus pus et explosa de rire devant toute la grande salle tout comme son fils.

« Puis-je savoir se qui fait rire mon gendre et mon petit fils ? »

§ Bah imagine Goyle en strangulots hors de l'eau…Beurk !§

§ Et bien ! Cela donne envie de vomir. §

Tom suivit les deux autres dans un fou rire. Une fois calmés ils regardèrent la grande salle et leur hilarité reprit de plus belle. Ils ressembler tous à des carpes hors de l'eau. Une fois calmer Tom repris.

« Bien, alors après ce petit interlude, je veux que tout le monde lui donne le respect qu'ils méritent en tant que membres de ma famille, ils ont le même statut que moi. »

Une fois cela dit il se réinstalla à sa place et commença à manger tout comme Gaby et Sev. Les mangemorts si mirent une fois remit du choque.

A la table des jeunes

« Vous vous rendez compte le professeur Snape marié à la fille du maître et avec un gosse, a votre avis elle ressembler à quoi la fille du maître alors ? Elle était sûrement jolie vu son père et son fils. »

Toute la table regarda Blaise étonner.

« Bah quoi, j'ai raison non ? »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir se qui t'es passé par la tête pour cela. »

« Tu n'es pas anxieux Dray de savoir a quoi ressembler la femme de ton parrain ? »

« Si, même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer marier. »

« C'est vrai, le prof Snape marié, cela fait bizarre, on le connaît tous célibataire et pas intéresser par le genre féminin. »

« Il doit l'aimer encore. »

« Sûrement.»

« Vous pensez que son fils aura le même caractère que lui ? »

« Quand il est en cour ou en dehors ? »

« Bah en cour, en dehors ton parrain est super. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait eu fils. »

« On verra bien…vous pensez qu'il ira a Poudlard ? »

« Et surtout, il a qu'elle âge d'après vous ? »

« Je dirais le même que nous, mais pour poudlard je ne pense pas, imaginer le petit fils du maître dans l'école du vieux fou. Je ne pense pas que celui-ci voudra et d'après ce que le lord à dit il tient a son héritier donc d'après moi il ne va pas le laissez aux mains du vieux. »

« Tu as raison Théo, on verra bien à la rentrer de toute façon. »

**_Retour a la table de Voldy_**.

« Vous avez vu leurs têtes… hihihi »

« Je vois que tu t'amuse mon chère petit fils. » Tom était heureux que son héritier s'amuse et était joyeux, cela faisait plaisir.

« Oh oui, j'ai hâte de voir la tête des apprentie mangemort lorsqu'il vont apprendre qui je suis vraiment. »

« Je te fais confiance pour avoir inventé quelques chose de grandiose. »

« Papa va même mi aider. »

« Pauvre serpentard, je les plein si en plus Sev s'y met, ils vont finir traumatiser à vie. »

Severus et Harry firent le même sourire sadique avant de retourner à leur repas. Tom les regarda et sourit de bonheur, le père et le fils commencé déjà à agir de manière complice alors qu'il s'était retrouvé depuis peu

'Cela risque d'être marrant si déjà maintenant ils sont comme cela, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer moi '

# # # # # # #

**_2 heures après le repas : Dans la bibliothèque._**

Les apprentis mangemort soient Drago, Blaise, Théodore étaient de nouveau en train de faire leurs devoirs, enfin essayer de faire celui de Severus parce qu'ils pouvaient avoir une immense bibliothèque à disposition, si ils voulaient avoir un optimal il ne fallait pas juste recopier 3 phrases d'un bouquin. Surtout quand le prof et aussi le directeur de votre maison et parrain pour certain. Beaucoup pensée que le professeur Snape les favoriser et leurs mettaient des bonnes notes juste parce qu'ils étaient à Serpentards. Mais cela était faux, c'était même plutôt l'inverse car Severus attendait d'eux le meilleur et ils détester le décevoir. Alors ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour lui plaire. Après plusieurs essais les jeunes bloqués toujours sur la même question « A quoi servait l'écorce de cerisier ? » (Désolé je ne sais pas ce qui va dans la composition du véritaserum)

« J'en ai marre »

Drago venait de refermer brusquement le livre dans lequel il chercher.

« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit d'éviter de claquer ainsi les pauvres livres, surtout ceux de potions, qui ne t'on rien fait. »

« Parrain »

« Professeur »

En effet Severus venait d'arriver derrière eux tellement doucement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien vue.

« Je suppose que c'est de mon devoir que tu en as marre Drago. »

« Heu…Cela fait bientôt 2 heures que l'on cherche et on ne trouve toujours pas à quoi sert l'écorce de cerisier dans le véritaserum. »

« Et bien c'est que vous avez mal cherché. »

Alors que Severus leur faisait un grand sourire, les serpentard lui lancés des regards noirs, mais qui n'avaient aucun effet sur le professeur.

« Cela sert à stabiliser la potion afin qu'il n'y ait pas de dommage permanent lorsque l'on donne la potion à quelqu'un, bien sur cela ne marche qu'avec une dose correcte de véritaserum, si on en donne trop cela ne fait rien. »

« . . . »

« Gabriel Snape, ce n'est… »

« Bah quoi, il leur reste juste cela à trouver et puis je m'ennui tout seul et de toute façon ils auraient fini par trouver alors que je leur dis ne change rien et puis c'est ce que tu aurais fait si ils étaient resté longtemps bloqué alors je fais gagner du temps à tout le monde. »

Tout en disant cela Gaby c'était rapprocher de la table ou il s'adosse et regarde son père dans les yeux.

« Salle gosse »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa » sourire angélique de Gaby qui reçu en réponse un regard noir du plus vieux. Puis Gaby se tourna vers les autres.

« Salut tout le monde. Alors comment ça va ? Moi super et j'ai une question pour toi Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

Les jeunes étaient étonnés de l'échange entre le père et le fils. Mais Drago était le plus surpris que le fils du maître des potions lui parle.

« Tu voudras bien t'amuser avec la belette pour moi si je ne vais pas à Poudlard. »

Les autres sursautèrent comment le jeune pouvait savoir le surnom de Weasmoche.

« Bah quoi, vous avez vu vos têtes. »

« Comment tu sais à propos de Weasley ? »

« Devinez »

« Parrain tu as parlé de nous ? »

« Alors essayer de devinez, allez donner vos hypothèses ? »

« Tu connais quelqu'un de poudlard qui t'en à parler »

« Non »

« Tu as vue l'un de nos rencontres entre Weasley et nous »

« Non, heu…à cela dépend »

« Tu pourrais être plus précis s'il te plais »

« Humm… j'en ai pas envie »

Les jeunes ce renfrognèrent. Drago regarda son parrain et le vit amusé enfin plutôt son regard car son visage n'exprimait rien. 'Je le sens mal si Sev est amusé c'est que l'on va avoir une sacré surprise'

«Alors, tu as rencontré Weasley et il t'a parlé de nous et … »

« Désoler de te couper mais non ce n'est pas ça non plus »

« Ah j'abandonne »

Theo s'adossa alors à la chaise et ouvrir le livre de métamorphose qui ce trouver devant lui.

« Dommage et vous vous abandonné aussi ? »

« Un Malfoy ne déclare jamais forfait »

« Je suis pas un Malfoy mais je veux pas abandonné foi de Zabini »

« Alors plus que 2 sur 3 »

Gabriel sourit il s'amusé comme un petit fou et les autres ne trouveraient jamais s'ils continuent sur cette voie. Il jeta un regard vers son père qui lui aussi rigolais silencieusement.

« Humm … tu as demandé a ton père du véritaserum pour le donner à un autre apprenti mangemort pour qu'il te parle de poudlard pour quand tu iras et il t'a parlé de la haine ancestral des serpentard pour les gryffondork et il t'a raconté les altercations que nous avons eu contre Weasley et que … »

« Désoler de t'interrompre encore Blaise mais ce n'est pas cela non plus et tu commence à t'emballer »

« Tu as écouté au porte ton père qui parlais d'une autre altercation entre nous »

« Non plus aller courage vous allez y arriver »

« Hum… »

Les deux jeunes continuèrent à chercher pendant dix minutes puis Blaise se leva d'un coup en criant

« J'AI TROUVER TU ES COMME NOTRE PROF DE DIVINATION et tu as lue dans l'avenir pour savoir notre vie »

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux immenses. Puis ils explosèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Alors là chapeau, tu es vraiment inspiré à ce que je vois »

« Vui et je suppose que ce n'est pas cela »

« Tu as raison, alors vous voulez un indice ? »

« Non, on va trouver »

Drago avait réussi à ce calmé après l'idiotie que Blaise avait balancé. Ils continuèrent à chercher pendant dix minutes.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis mal ici, mais grand père m'attend alors je vais vous donnez un indice et on ce revoie après … »

« D'accord »

« Humm…j'avais les yeux vert avant et je vous connaissez »

« Cela nous aide pas du tout »

« Alors un dernier indice et je vais rejoindre grand père … Weasley me connaissait et avait tendance a me collai »

« … » (Blaise)

« … » (Drago)

« … »(Theo)

Puis les quatre ce levèrent et crièrent en même temps

« POTTER »

« Et bah voila ce n'était pas trop dur non ? »

Les jeunes regardèrent Gabriel puis Severus et retour sur Gaby ainsi pendant plus d'une minute et ensuite …Boum les jeunes ce retrouvèrent au sol inconscients

« Hihi ils sont tombés dans les pommes, cela est donc si choquant de savoir qu'avant j'étais Harry Potter »

« Faut croire que cela les as surprit »

Le père et le fils ce regardèrent puis partir dans un fou rire. Après cinq minutes les trois amis se réveillèrent. Drago regarda vers les deux Snape mort de rire 'Parrain mort de rire avec Potter. Potter mais comment cela ce fait'

« Bien maintenant que vous allez mieux je vais vous laissez avec papa je dois voir grand père »

Gabriel parti sous le regard noir de Severus qui ce retrouver avec la corvée d'expliquer la situation. Une fois cette explication faite les quatre adolescents le regardèrent et la pensée collective fut

'Par Salazar'

* * *

Gabriel venait d'atteindre le bureau de son grand père

« Coucou grand père comment vas tu ? »

« Bien alors qu'a tu fais depuis que l'on sait séparer »

« J'ai choqué trois apprenti mangemort »

« Lesquels ? »

« Drago, Theodore et Blaise »

« Comment as-tu fais ? »

« Je leur ai donnez suffisamment d'indice pour qu'ils comprennent mon ancien identité »

« Oh ! J'aurais voulu être la comment ils l'ont prit »

« Ils sont tombé dans les pommes donc je dirais mal »

« Mon chère petit fils tu es sadique »

« J'ai de qui tenir »

Tom sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit fils. Gabriel sourit puis s'écarta.

« Alors si tu tien de moi, j'ai intérêt à me méfier si je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaise surprise »

« T'inquiète pas je ne m'en prends pas à ma famille »

« Idiot »

« Au faite j'ai une question je peux te la poser ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais allez a Poudlard cette année ? »

« Hum… je pense mais avec ton ancienne apparence pour éviter que le vieux fou ne te tue, ou qu'il face une attaque … cela ne serait pas drôle pour moi si il venait à mourir d'une crise cardiaque »

Les deux se regardèrent puis ils partirent dans un fou rire

« Bien mais ces pas juste je vais devoir ressembler a un minus et supporter les griffis pendant un an »

« …pour l'apparence on n'y peut rien mais les gryffondor on doit pouvoir s'arranger … on doit pouvoir s'arranger tu peux très bien demander au vieux fou d'être reparti une nouvelle fois ou que tu veux aller à serpentard pour surveiller les a apprenti mangemort mais tu peux aussi te disputer avec les autres griffons et faire ami ami avec les serpents si jamais cette idiot veut te laisser dans ta maison actuelle »

« Voyons, voyons je dirais la deuxième c'est la plus raisonnable et surtout Dumby sera content que son joué veulent tant aider qu'il est prés a tout sacrifié »

« Tu as raison alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton apparence »

« D'accord à tout à l'heure grand père »

Le jeune lui fit un bisous sur la joue et parti en courant.

'Cela fait bizarre mais j'adore et cela prouve qu'il commence à s'habituer à nous »

* * *

Le jeune couru jusque dans la bibliothèque ou son père et les autres y était toujours

« Papa, papa j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? »

« Qui est ? »

Tout en disant cela Severus du recevoir dans ces bras son fils qui lui avais sauté dessus

« Je vais continuer d'aller à poudlard cette année même si cela sera sous mon ancienne apparence »

« Hum... alors on sera ensemble à Poudlard »

« Tu es sur Papa ? c'est dangereux pour toi car tu as était découvert par Dumby quand tu as appris ce qui ce passer pour moi. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas avec Tom nous avons eu une idée. J'ai inventé une potion qui coupler avec un sort va me permettre de changer d'apparence et alors je vais pouvoir revenir en tant que professeur de Potion» sourit Severus

«Super papa on va pouvoir rester ensemble mais tu pourras plus jouer le professeur sadique sinon tu risque de te faire repérer. »répondit son fils

« Malheureusement oui mais il y a de multiple facon de traumatiser les élèves »

«Je sens que l'on va s'amuser cette année»

« Au faite tu t'appelle plus Harry mais Gabriel maintenant » demanda Blaise

« Oui pourquoi, »

« Hum…. Je voulais te trouver un surnom idiot mais j'en trouve pas » (enfin c'est plutôt moi qui trouve pas se-c merci onee pour m'avoir trouvé le surnom débile)

« Mais j'en ai déjà un de surnom pourquoi tu veut m'en donner un autre »

« Parce que celui que tu as il n'est pas idiot »

« Vui mais ce n'est pas grave »

« Dit Potter tu … »

« Snape ou Gabriel ou encore Gaby où tout ce que tu veux mais pas Potter ok Drago ? »

« … »

Drago regarda le garçon en ce demandant ou était passer le saint Potter des dernières années à Poudlard

« Pott…Gabriel »

Le jeune se rattrapa âpres le regard qui tue que lui lança l'autre

« J'ai une question ? »

« Pourquoi tu as autant changé ? A poudlard tu nous supporté pas et la tu agis complètement différemment ? »

« Ah ce c'est a cause du sort que Dumby m'a lançais et que grand père ma enlevais. Il contrôlait mon corps je ne pouvais rien dire ou faire comme je le voulais. Alors au lieu d'être reparti à serpentard je me retrouve chez les griffongork. J'ai voulu te serré la main en première année mais du coup je me retrouve ami avec le castor et la belette parlante. »

Apres cette tirade les jeunes ce regardèrent puis partirent dans un fou rire. Une fois calmé Drago tendit sa main à Harry.

« Ami ? »

Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents puis il lui serra la main.

« Ami »

Severus sourit, don fils venait de se faire un véritable ami, pas des personnes imposées par un vieux fou. Il s'éclipsa tout doucement pout laisser les jeunes tranquilles afin qu'ils faces plus ample connaissance. Ils allaient devoir passer du temps ensemble pour oublier les mauvais coups fait a Poudlard mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'une nouvelle amitié c'était crée aujourd'hui et ces quatre garçon allaient devenir les meilleurs amis. Et il était sur que la relation entre Drago et Gabriel serait très fusionnel. Drago avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère à protéger et sur qui il pourrait veiller quand a son fils il avait beau faire le fort il sentait bien que les années sous la coupe de Dumbledore laisserais des séquelles que seul le temps et une famille unie et aimante pourraient aider à guérir. La confiance d'un serpentard et toujours dur a obtenir mais une fois obtenue leur lien devenais quelque chose de presque sacré. Pour un serpentard les liens d'amitié restais pour la vie comme lui et Lucius.

* * *

Apres plusieurs semaines, ou les jeunes parlèrent, s'amusèrent et ce découvrir. Blaise était le bout en train de l'équipe, celui qui avec Théodore s'amusés a charrié les autres ces pour cela que Blaise chercher un surnom débile pour Gaby mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Enfin il y avait Drago lui était le chef du groupe, plus le temps passer et plus Drago considérais Gabriel comme sont petit frère fragile cache sous le masque qu'il portait devant toutes autres personnes que sa famille et ses amis proche. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher depuis les quelques semaines passer ensemble. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre installés près du lac présent dans le domaine, ils virent arrivés Tom et Severus arrivés. Gaby ce leva et ce jeta dans les bras de son père

« Bonjour papa, grand père »

« Bonjour mon petit fils, je voudrais te parler en privé s'il te plaît »

« Bien sur je te rejoint dans ton bureau tout de suite »

« D'accord tout de suite »

Les deux adultes repartirent après un bisou de Gaby sur la joue de son grand père et avoir enlacé tendrement son père.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils te veulent ? »

« Je ne sais pas je vous le dirais après j'y vais a tout a l heure »

Gaby fit un bisou sur la joue de Drago. 'Je suis content j'ai un grand frère maintenant' Il arriva dans le bureau de son grand père un quart d'heure plus tard (oui le manoir est grand)

« Bien, installe-toi. Je voulais te parlé de ta mère et de ta grand-mère ainsi que les pouvoirs qui t'on était transmit »

« Dit grand père je … je peux voir une photo de ma grand-mère et de ma mère s'il te plait »

« Bien sur »

Tom sourit tristement puis il prit une photo et la tendit à Gabriel. C'était une photo de famille que Tom gardais toujours sur son bureau.

« Grand mère est belle et maman est toute petite hum … »

'Dommage que grand père est perdu son apparence'

« Tu étais beaucoup mieux que cette apparence que la potion ta donné. Tien d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la reprendre. »

« Parce qu'aucun potion que j'ai essayé n'a marché »

« C'est vraiment dommage tu étais vraiment mieux avant désoler de te le dire mais tu ressemble a une face de serpent »

Tom sourit lui aussi n'aimait pas cette apparence mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« bien, pour en revenir au pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, j'ai remarqué que quand tu utilisai ta magie il y avait toujours la présence de sort du vieux fou qui bride ta magie et qui t'empêche de l'utiliser convenablement par conséquence tu ne peut pas lancé de sort puissant ou complexe et même les simple sort ou il te faudrait peut d'effort en devienne des sort difficile ou il te faut plusieurs essaie ainsi qu'un autre qui lui bloque tes capacités et tes dons ce qui a pour conséquence ton niveau plus que médiocre en potion … »

« HE »

« Sev et d'accord avec moi et je crois que le nombre de chaudron que tu as fais explosé et suffisamment parlant sur tes capacités à réaliser une potion »

Severus confirma d'un signe de tête et souriait a cause de la tête du jeune homme qui boudait de la réalisait de ce que son grand père disait.

« Alors pour reprendre ou j'en étais ce sort bloque tes capacités et tes dons, ces dons sont les héritages des deux parties de notre famille »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ma mère était uen vampire je suis donc à moitié vampire et je t'ai transmit mes gènes »

Severus enlaça Gabriel après lui avoir dit cela

« Je suis donc en partie vampire de ton cote papa, alors je vais boire du sang et pourquoi je n'ai pas les dents pointu et … »

« Doucement, doucement tu n'est que en parti vampire donc non tu ne boira pas de sang, pour les dents tu les as mais elles sont rétractable et elles ne te serviront à rien. Ensuite tu auras les dons de vampire, enfin certain, comme la vitesse ou la force, mais pour cela il faut enlever le sort d'ailleurs peut être que certaine parti de ton apparence risque de changer une fois les sorts enlever »

« Il y aura autre chose que je dois savoir ? »

« En effet Lucinda avait elle aussi quelque capacités spéciales. Elle était un ange noir… »

« Avec des ailes ? »

Tom sourit a son petit fils, bien installe dans les bras de son père

« Oui avec les ailes et pour être exacte une blanche et une noir assez grande, Lily avait hérité de ces capacités bien particulière donc tu as aussi hérité avec tout les pouvoirs qui vont avec et que tu pourras découvrir par toi-même car il diffère selon les personnes et leur magie »

« Je suis donc un demi vampire demi ange noir et une partie humaine sorcière soit un parfait mélange explosif »

Les trois partirent dans un grand fou rire puis Tom se rappela d'une chose importante qu'il avait oubliée depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Oups je les ai oublié ! »

« De quoi tu parle grand père »

« De tes relatifs, ils sont actuellement enfermés dans les cachots depuis que nous sommes allés chez toi, heureusement pour nous les elfes de maison les nourrissent »

« Heu … tu voudrais leur faire quoi ? »

« Les torturer et les tuer bien sur à moins que tu veux autre chose pour eux »

« Je pourrais t'accompagné et t'aider »

« Si tu veux Sev alors Gaby? »

« Je veux qu'ils vivent la même torture que ce qu'il mon fait vivre »

« D'accord allons y »

Ils sortirent du bureau en direction des cachots ou les Dursleys étaient enfermés et d'où l'on pouvait les entendre ce plaindre, si seulement il s'avait ce qui les attendez ils ce ferait oublié plus vieux affiché une mine dégouter a l'entente des bruits que faisait ces choses qui n'avait d'humain que le nom car même leurs apparences ne semblais pas tres humaine d'après les deux hommes

'Après tout l'oncle et le cousin ressemblaient plus à des cachalots que a un être humain, et la tante quand à elle ressemble plus à un mélange entre une girafe et un cheval'

Tom et Severus venaient d'avoir cette pensée alors que la portes des cachots ce déverrouiller et s'ouvrer a l'approche du mage noir. Lorsque Vernon les vit entrer il essaya de leur sauter dessus mais il rebondi sur le bouclier perpétuelle que Tom avait autour de lui. Rouge de colère le moldu décida que ci il ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal il allait les engueulé pour avoir ainsi osez l'enfermer lui et sa famille dans un cachot mais en plus de les avoir laissez pendant un moment avec tellement peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient presque eu faim. En plus de cela ils n'avaient aucun lit bien doux pour dormir. Il avait donc décidé de faire ses réclamations au monstre qui les avaient enfermé la. Et qu'elle meilleur moyen que de leur hurler dessus pour ce faire comprendre.

« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS NOUS ENFERMER, AVEC PRESQUE RIEN A MANGER ET RIEN DE CONFORTABLE POUR DORMIR »

Les trois sorciers, trop surpris pas ces hurlements, mirent un certain temps à réagir aux insultes, de ce moldu. Mais lorsque l'information arriva à leurs cerveaux… Tom s'approcha doucement de cette idiot qui osez lui hurler dessus Une fois juste a cote il lui susurra a l'oreille

« Je suis un mage noir, je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de vous horrible moldu que vous êtes, mais je peut vous donner une bonne raison de hurler »

Le geste suivi la parole et bientôt Vernon hurla sous le Doloris. Apres quelque secondes il leva le sort et le prisonnier s'écroula sans aucune grâce sur le sol à bout de souffle.

« Pas très endurant celui là dommage on en aura vite fini »

« Vue a quoi il ressemble en même temps »

Severus s'approcha du moldu mais celui-ci avait récupérer assez de force pour ce remettre à hurler sur les deux plus vieux

« DES MONSTRES VOUS ETES TOUS DES MONSTRE »

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Gabriel qui était resté à l'arrière de la pièce

« LES PIRES CES VOUS LES GAMINS AVEC VOTRE ECOLE DE FOU VOUS MERITEZ JUSTE DE CREVER AU MOIN VOUS ARRETEREZ DE DERANGER LES HONNETES FAMILLES ET VOUS … »

Vernon ne put finir sa phrase car Gaby entra dans une rage folle et perdit le contrôle de sa magie, détruisant les derniers sorts pausaient sur lui. Ces pouvoirs ainsi débloqués explosèrent laissant sa magie vampirique et angélique faire ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Vernon ce tordit de douleur au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt puis son corps s'enflamma, d'une flamme noir, consumant autant son corps que celui de sa femme et de son fils qui moururent une fois que le feu eu atteint leur cœur et que celui ci soit consumé. Mais autre chose ce produisit au même instant, un grand flache de lumière éclata et lorsque les personnes présente ne furent plus éblouies

« TOM »

« GRAND PERE »

Tom ce releva après avoir ressenti l'énorme vague de magie qui l'avait traversé. Il ce regarda pour voit les dégâts d'une telle magie et …

« Mais Gabriel qu'as-tu fais ? »

Suite au prochain chapitre

désoler pour le temps que j'ai prit pour recopier cette dernière partie du chapitre 6j'espère que cela vous plaira et je voulais vous prévenir que j'essayerai de recopier le chapitre 7 si j'ai le temps pendant les vacances mais que comme j'ai une semaine de bac blanc à la rentrer et que en ce moment il y a beaucoup de bac et de devoir je ne pourrais peut être pas recopié avant un moment mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir a chaque fois que je l'ai lis et cela me motive pour vous mettre la suite plus rapidement


	7. petit mot

Bonjour tout le monde

je vous préviens que la moitié du chapitre 7 a déjà était corriger il me reste la fin du chapitre a écrit mais je me suis rendu compte de quelques incohérence dans ce que j'était entrain d'écrire il m'a donc fallu reprendre tout les chapitres d'avant pour faire des modifications qui sont certes peut importante pour ces passages mais qui aurait eu de l'importance dans ce qui allais suivre donc je vous conseille de tout relire et la suite bientôt je l'espère

encore merci de suivre cette fin elle n'est pas abandonnée

sevy


	8. Chapter 7 Retour à Poudlard

Destinée

**Auteure : **sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : violence sur enfant

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Bêta correctrice **sakuyasan1 que je remercie beaucoup ^_^

**Genre: **angst /mystery

**Couple: **Severus Rogue/Lily Evans (Jedusor)

**Résumé général** : Je préviens violence sur enfant Harry pas comme on le pense, voldy pas si méchant, dumby vieux fou glucosé et pas tout blanc, Sev en papa gâteau, Ron et Hermione en gentils toutous et une ambiance un peu dark sur les bords SPOILER tome 5

**Disclaimer** pas à moi sauf l'histoire les tortures sur ryry et autres le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteure d'Harry Potter

**Petite aide **

« … » Parole

''…'' Pensée

§…§ Fourchelangue

*…* **Dialogue télépathique avec les familiers**

_**Sort**_

_**Episode précèdent**_: _Mais autre chose se produisit au même instant, un grand flash de lumière éclata et lorsque les personnes présentes ne furent plus éblouies._

_« TOM »_

_« GRAND PERE »_

_Tom se releva après avoir ressenti l'énorme vague de magie qui l'avait traversé. Il se regarda pour voir les dégâts d'une telle magie et …_

_« Mais Gabriel qu'as-tu fais ? »_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et ce chapitre m'a donner du mal. En effet je me suis rendue compte de grande incohérence en cours de route et j'ai dû modifier quelques détail dans les chapitres précèdent et dans celui-ci toute une partie a dû être modifié pour pouvoir être possible. Je vais essayer de publier plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien car l'année prochaine si tout va bien je rentre en fac d'électronique donc je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer mais promit vous aurez la fin de destinée tous les chapitres sont prévues à ces les idées.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre. Je vous conseille de relire les autres avant de lire celui-ci.

_**Chapitre 7 : Retour à Poudlard **_

« Je sais pas grand père mais en tout cas c'est super »

« Gabriel a raison Tom et depuis le temps que tu cherches un moyen… »

« Oui merci mon petit Gaby-chéri »

« De rien grand père chéri »

Gabriel était vraiment heureux de ce que sa magie avait fait. En effet Tom avait récupéré l'apparence qu'il avait à ses trente ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, les yeux rouge et il avait récupéré quelques couleurs il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre ambulant.

« Par contre je crois que les moldus auraient préféré que tu gardes le contrôle de ta magie. Dommage on n'a pas pu leur donner la leçon qu'ils méritaient et ensuite les renvoyer chez eux. »

« Désolé je l'ai pas fait exprès »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils on se doute bien que tu ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement »

« Mais je les ai tués…tués »

Alors que l'information atteignait vraiment le cerveau du plus jeune, il se mit à paniquer après tout c'était la première fois qu'il tuait une personne.

« Calme toi, mon petit ange, personne ne va-t'en vouloir tu ne l'as pas voulu »

« Mais … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne »

« … »

Gaby se blottit dans les bras de Severus puis d'une toute petite voix il lui souffla à l'oreille

« Merci papa d'être la »

« Je suis là pour ça et je serai toujours là pour toi »

« Bien maintenant que cela est fait il va falloir t'apprendre à gérer tes nouveaux pouvoirs avant la rentrée qui a lieu dans un mois »

« D'accord et grand père je voulais savoir une chose, je trouve tes idées supères mais comment tu vas les appliquer ? Pas en tuant tout de même ? »

« Non je ne compte pas tuer tout le monde. C'est Dumby qui se fait passer pour moi ou alors il fait croire que nous commençons le combat mais la plupart des victimes sont tuées par lui ou par ses actions. Je veux prendre le pouvoir mais non par la force. Je préfère utiliser des moyens bien plus serpentards mais d'une façon légale bien sûr »

« Grand père … tu peux répéter ta dernière phrase s'il te plait »

« … bien sûr mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que »

« Que je veux prendre le pouvoir de façon serpentarde mais légale… »

« Stop »

« Gaby ? »

« Je voulais vérifier si j'avais bien entendu … serpentard et légal dans la même phrase existe ? »

Severus et Tom se regardèrent puis ils se tournèrent vers le plus jeune avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois. Un long fou rire s'en suivi.

« …cela fait plaisir de vous voir rire de bon cœur »

« C'est vrai Gaby que serpentard et légal ne vont pas trop ensemble… »

Tom venait tout juste de se calmer et souriait comme un idiot

« … mais tant que l'on ne fait pas de mal à quelqu'un on peut utiliser un peu de ruse pour prendre le pouvoir »

« bien dit Sev »

« D'accord alors comment vas-tu faire ? »

« Simple mon très chère petit fils je vais d'abord me débarrasser de Dumby puis ensuite je vais faire tomber cet abruti de Fudge avec toutes les erreurs que lui et les personnes de haut grade on commit alors je pourrais prendre le pouvoir »

« Super et le tout est légal »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Bien alors maintenant que je sais vraiment tes plans je n'ai qu'une chose à dire … »

Le plus jeune regarda son grand père puis tout en criant et en se jetant dans ses bras

« Je t'adore grand père »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit gabynoucher »

« HE ! C'est quoi ce surnom débile »

« Tu aimes pas ? »

« NON »

« Bah tu préfère… gaga peut être » (merci beaucoup onee pour l'idée du surnom de gaga p)

« PAPA tu vas pas le faire aussi »

« Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter … mon petit gaga »

Severus et Tom souriaient alors que Gabriel dans son coin

« Je vous déteste »

« Mais oui on t'aime gaga » (tom)

« Mais oui on t'aime gabynoucher » (Severus)

Les deux adultes avaient parlé en même temps.

« MECHANTS pour la peine je vous boude naheu ! »

Un grand silence s'installa et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire

« Bien maintenant que tout est à peu près expliqué il va falloir prévoir tes entrainements »

« D'accord grand père mais c'est qui qui va m'enseigner »

« Je m'occupe de ton niveau en potion et magie de l'esprit » développa Severus

« Et moi je vais t'aider à contrôler ta magie et à utiliser la magie Fourchelangue … et Lucius t'enseignera un peu la magie noir ainsi tu pourras te rapprocher de Drago si tu le souhaites. »

« D'accord pour les cours et j'aimerais bien devenir ami avec Drago et d'autres Serpentard. A cause du sort je n'ai pas réussi à le devenir. »

« Alors je peux leurs proposer de participer aux cours avec toi qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ce serait génial … Est-ce que je pourrais devenir Animagus aussi ? »

Les adultes se regardèrent puis Severus fit un signe d'acceptation à Tom.

« Je m'en occuperais alors »

« Merci Grand père »

Gabriel sauta au coup de celui-ci pour lui faire un grand câlin ensuite il sautilla dans toute la salle en répétant qu'il allait devenir Animagus sous le regard attendri de sa famille.

« NYAPPY »

« Oui maître »

« Fait venir Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott tout de suite »

« Oui maître »

Quelques minutes plus tard les jeunes arrivèrent.

« Vous nous avez demandés maître »

« Oui relevez-vous je voulais vous proposer des cours de magie noir avec Lucius si celui-ci accepte et d'animagus avec moi. »

« Cela serait un honneur maître » répondirent les jeunes extatique de prendre des cours avec le Lord Noir.

« J'oubliai, vous suivrez ces cours avec mon petit fils »

Les jeunes s'observèrent plusieurs secondes confus à l'idée de côtoyer le petit-fils de leur maître.

« En effet, Gabriel voudrait que vous participiez aux cours avec lui »

« C'est très gentil de sa part mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons peur c'est que … »

Ils fixèrent Gabriel qui continué à sauter partout et Severus qui essayait de le calmer. Ainsi pendant toute l'explication de Tom, les deux autres lui tournaient autour. Ce qui rendait la scène assez particulière.

« Vous pensez qu'il tiendra en place pendant les cours ? »demanda Drago

« J'en suis sûr »

«Bien alors quand commençons-nous ? » continua Blaise

« Rendez-vous demain dans mon bureau à 10 heures pour commencer l'entrainement Animagus »

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à quitter le bureau quand Gaby leur sauta dessus

«Dites, je peux venir avec vous ? »

Alors qu'aucune réponse ne venait le brun continua

« S'il vous plait s'il vous plait … s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait … s'il vous… »

« D'accord d'accord mais arrête »

« Merci Dray je t'adore »

Alors que les jeunes sortaient de la pièce Tom et Severus souriaient. Le plus jeune des deux dit

« Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'amuser. Bon courage demain pour leur cour d'animagus je te laisse préparer ton programme et leurs emplois du temps »

« Je sais déjà comment va se dérouler le cours de demain. D'ailleurs en Potion tu n'enseigneras qu'à Gabriel puisque les autres possèdent déjà un bon niveau. En plus cela te permettra de passer plus de temps juste avec lui »

« Oui merci au faite je vais aller prévenir Lucius de son rôle de professeur de magie noir »

« Bien nous nous verrons tout à l'heure

**_Quelques heures après dans la bibliothèque _**

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cela vous dirait de faire un tour du manoir »proposa Gabriel

« Tu n'as pas encore visité Gabriel ? »

« Si grand-père et papa mon déjà fait visiter mais il y a surement des passages secrets et des endroits à explorer dans un endroit aussi grand et ancien »

« Pourquoi pas, en plus grâce à toi personne ne nous dira que l'accès est interdit vu que tu es le prince des ténèbres » accepta Blaise

« Alors allons-y »

Au moment où ils se levèrent pour partir Tom arriva

« Avant que vous ne vous baladiez partout dans le manoir je voulais vous donner votre emploi du temps pour les vacances »

**Emploi du temps de Gabriel**

**_Lundi_**

10h-12h Animagus

14h-16h potion

16h18h Occlumencie

**_Mardi_**

10h-12h Magie Fourchelangue

14h-16h Animagus

16h-18h Occlumencie

**_Mercredi_**

11h-12h potion theories

14h-18h Magie Noir

**_Jeudi_**

8h-10h Magie Fourchelangue

10h-12h Magie noir

14h-16h Animagus

16h18h potion

**_Vendredi_**

8h-10h Animagus

10h-11h potion theories

11h-12h Occlumencie

14h-16h Magie Noir

16h-18h Occlumencie

« Oulla tout cela » s'écria Blaise en voyant son emploi du temps. Celui-ci ressemblait à celui de Gabriel sans l'Occlumencie, la magie Fourchelangue et les potions.

« Nos vacances vont y passer »

« Blaise au lieu de te plaindre regarde celui de Gaby et là je te laisserai te plaindre »

Drago était content de passer autant de temps avec le petit fils du Lord. Il pensa ''on va voir si tu es digne d'amitié Gabriel Sébastien Snape''

« Par la barbe de Merlin tu n'as pas de temps pour toi pendant la semaine » remarqua Théodore en regardant lui aussi la feuille que tenait le brun.

« Oui mais il faut que je rattrape mon retard en potion et comme cela je vais pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec vous et ma famille. »

« Votre emploi du temps commence demain matin 10h avec moi pour vos cours d'animagus reposez-vous bien »

« Grand père je crois que tu vas leurs faire peur là »

« Ce n'est pas l'effet que je voulais »

« Sûr, prendre des cours avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui demande de bien se préparer avant, ne fait pas peur »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi »

« Tu es actuellement le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors cela est assez impressionnant que tu sois notre professeur »

Tom sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit fils et de partir après avoir salué les trois autres

« Alors on va la faire cette exploration ? » demanda Gabriel lorsque ces camarades se furent remis de leurs émotions.

_Le lendemain 10 heures Bureau de Tom_

« Bonjour Maître » « Bonjour Grand-père » saluèrent les jeunes en rentrant dans le bureau et Gabriel embrassa Tom sur la joue.

« Bonjour vous êtes à l'heure nous pouvons commencer le cours »

Nos quatre amis s'installèrent devant celui-ci dans des sièges installés en rond pour que tout le monde soient les un en face des autres.

« Pour devenir Animagus vous allez devoir vous plonger dans votre subconscient et ainsi atteindre le cœur de votre magie. Selon votre puissance cela pourra vous prendre plus ou moins de temps pour y parvenir et pour accéder à votre Animagi. C'est pour cela que la plupart des sorciers abandonnent l'idée de devenir Animagus car il leurs faut plusieurs années. Mais grâce à un peu de magie dite _**grise **_je pense que vous pourrez devenir Animagus pour la fin des vacances si tout se passe convenablement. »

« D'accord » répondirent en cœur les plus jeunes.

« Alors pour commencer j'ai demandé à Severus de préparer une potion de révélation Animagus. Vous allez la boire et ensuite rentrer en transe pour accéder à votre magie. Normalement votre animal totem devrait vous apparaitre et ainsi vous pourrez en faire la connaissance et faire des recherches pour connaitre votre animal. Plus vous saurez de chose sur lui plus la transformation sera simple. Bien les explications sont finies, Blaise viens ici tu commences »

« … Oui Maître »

Le surnommé s'approcha du mage noir et avala la fiole qui semblait imbuvable, vu la grimace que le métis fit après avoir bu la potion. Ensuite il s'allongea sur le matelas que Tom venait de faire apparaitre. Il commença à plonger dans une transe pour s'immerger dans sa magie. Après quelques minutes Blaise se retrouva dans une salle blanche où un noyau magique avec comme couleur principal marron. Proche de celle-ci une forme flou apparue, plus il s'approchait plus la forme se faisait nette pour révéler un magnifique loup brun qui le fixait intensément puis s'inclina doucement, juste après le brun se réveilla dans le bureau sous le regard des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Un loup brun mais il m'a semblé plus gros qu'un loup normal »

« Hum… cela doit être une espèce magique nous ferons des recherche une fois que vous serez tout passés. A ton tour Théodore »

Celui-ci s'approcha rassuré sur la façon dont se déroulé la première rencontre avec son animal totem. Il avala la fiole tendu par Tom lui aussi avec une grimace de dégout pour le gout immonde de la potion. Tout se passa comme pour Blaise sauf que la magie de Théodore avait une couleur bleue et comme Animagi une espèce de renard. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fit un petit sourire aux autres avant de dire

« Un renard mais avec neuf queue »

« Un petit Kitsune je te prêterais les livres qui en parlent tout à l'heure. Drago à toi »

Comme les deux avant lui l'héritier Malfoy s'installa sur le matelas. Sa magie se révéla être d'un gris argenté proche de la couleur de ses yeux. Il se réveilla ensuite avec un grand sourire avant de déclarer

« Un léopard mais plus grand »

« Peut-être un Nundu. Il ne reste plus que toi Gabriel »

« Oui grand-père »

Tom lui tendit la fiole et le jeune avala la potion avant de dire

« Je suis sûr que papa fait express de rendre ses potions aussi imbuvables »

Il tomba en transe sous les rires des autres. Arrivait à son noyau magique il s'aperçut que celui-ci était composé de plusieurs couleurs. La teinte principale était le vert mais il y avait aussi du noir du rouge de l'argent et du blanc. Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa source de magie plusieurs formes floues apparurent.

« Bizarre Grand-père avait pas parlé de plusieurs animaux »

Gabriel fut encore plus étonné quand les formes se mirent à se présenter à lui.

« Bonjour Maître, je me nomme Silas je suis un des serpents les plus dangereux du monde. Je suis un serpencendre Maître je vous laisserai faire des recherches sur mon espèce car ici nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler. »

« Bonjour Maître, je suis le dernier de ma race un phénix noir. Notre espèce a été longtemps chassée pour nos propriétés magiques dans les potions. En effet n'importe quelle partie de notre corps peut être utilisé dans des potions de magie ancienne et de maie de soin. »

« Bonjour Maître, je suis un Kneazle, un chat ailé qui peut devenir une panthère en cas de danger. Je suis aussi votre première forme animagus. »

« Ma première forme animagus ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai plusieurs formes ? C'est impossible non ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez tous maître ? Et comment… »

« Nous allons vous l'expliquer maître, si vous nous en laissez le temps »

« Nous sommes tous les trois vos formes animagus »

« Comment ça ce fait que j'en possède trois ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorcier ayant plusieurs formes »

« Ceci est dû à votre puissance magique et à votre nature »

« Je représente votre partie Vampirique » expliqua le serpent

« Moi votre partie ange noir » continua le phénix

« Enfin je représente votre partie sorcière »finit le chat ailé.

« D'accord » répondit Gabriel avant de penser ''pourquoi je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde''

« Ne vous inquiétez pas un autre sorcier a aussi possédé trois animagus. »

« … comment vous savez ce que je viens de penser ? »

« Nous sommes vous, maître nous pouvons donc accéder à vos pensez » répondirent ironiquement les animaux en cœur. Gabriel ne répondit rien. Après quelques secondes de silence la curiosité devint trop grande et il demanda

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez maître? Surtout si vous êtes moi »

« En effet nous sommes vous. Mais un membre de notre espèce existe est nous sommes vos familiers »

« Mes familiers ? »

« Oui et maintenant que nous sommes réveillés en vous. Les nous qui existent vont pouvoir s'éveiller et vous rejoindre dès qu'ils le pourront. »

« D'accord comment je pourrais vous reconnaitre ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître nous vous ferons savoir quand nous serons à vos côté »

« Une dernière question je n'ai que trois familiers ou plus ? »

« Non juste nous maître »

« J'ai hâte de vous découvrir mais je voulais vous demander de ne pas m'appeler maître mais Gabriel s'il vous plait »

« Si vous le voulez nous ferons cela Gabriel mais maintenant il faudrait vous réveiller cela fait déjà une heure que vous êtes ici »

« DEJA grand père va s'inquiéter »

« Au revoir Gabriel » saluèrent les animaux alors que le jeune homme se réveillait sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde.

« Gabriel tu vas bien ? »

« Oui grand père désolé de t'avoir inquiété j'ai rencontré mes familiers pendant ma transe »

« Oh… je comprends j'ai vécu la même chose avec Nagini »

« Tu as quoi comme familier alors ? » demanda Drago

« Surprise » Gabriel sourit alors que le blond lui faisait une moue boudeuse

« Mais tu peux au moins nous dire ton animagus non ? » questionna Blaise

« Un Chat ailé »

« Es bien nous avons donc un loup magique, un Kitsune, un Nundu et un Kneazle »

« Oui et un serpencendre »

« Quoi ? » les quatre regardèrent Gabriel comme si il était devenu fou.

« Il faut croire que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde je suis un Kneazle un serpencendre et un phénix noir »

« T'ont-t-ils expliqué pourquoi tu possèdes trois animagus » lui demanda son grand père

« Je leur ai demandé et cela est dû à mes gènes mélangés. Faut croire qu'ange noir, vampire et sorcier font un drôle de mélange. »

« Peux-tu me dire quel animal représente chaque espèce »

« Oui grand père alors phénix noir pour ange noir, serpent pour vampire et Kneazle et ma vraie forme animagus »

Tom était très étonné du mélange qu'était son petit-fils mais en même temps il en était très heureux car ainsi il possédait un peu de chaque partie de sa famille.

« Alors ta vraie forme est un chat ? »interrogea le blond

« Tu crois qu'il ronronne »continua le métis

Gabriel commença à protester lorsque Drago et Blaise s'avancèrent pour tester leur supposition alors qu'il appelait Théodore au secours celui-ci lui fit signe de se caché derrière lui et quand les deux amis arrivèrent proche de Nott junior celui-ci se retourna attrapa Gabriel par la taille et l'empêcha ainsi de se sauver. Tom sourit sous les supplications de son petit-fils.

« AU SECOUR SAL TRAITE, GRAND-PERE A L'AIDE »

« Tu es grand, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul et le cours d'aujourd'hui et fini je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour le repas »

Et il quitta la pièce sous les cris du brun qui le traité de sal traite de le laisser ainsi dans les mains de serpentards près à tout pour prouver leurs théories.

**_Les cachots 14 heures_**

Installer dans le laboratoire de potion du Maitre des potions. Le père et le fils discutaient de la matinée qui venait de s'écouler.

« Alors mon fils comment s'est déroulé ce premier cours d'animagus ? »

« Super grand père nous a donné la potion de révélation. D'ailleurs elle a un goût horrible. »

« Les potions ne sont pas faite pour avoir bon goût »

« Je suis sûr que tu dis ça exprès juste pour faire des potions imbuvables »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu es un serpentard »

Severus ne répondit pas mais son sourire ironique le fit pour lui. Il demanda ensuite à son fils qu'elle était son animal totem.

« Un Kneazle, un serpencendre et un phénix noir »

« Comment ? »

« Oui faut croire que le mélange d'espèce a des conséquences assez étranges. Au lieu d'avoir une forme, j'en ai trois, une pour chaque sang qui coule dans mes veines. »

« Tu ne feras jamais rien comme tout le monde »

« J'en ai bien l'impression mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ? »

« Bien sûr … Gaga »

« Ah non pas encore ce surnom stupide »

« Mais il te va très bien je trouve »

Gabriel tira la langue à son père, puis il bouda dans son coin quand son père se mit à rire de le voir faire ainsi la tête. Quand soudain le brun se jeta sur lui en criant qu'il allait se venger. Une bataille de chatouille commença donc entre les deux. Celle-ci finit lorsque le plus âgé prit le dessus et qu'il chatouilla son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Une fois leurs respirations revenues à la normale Severus se releva et tout en aidant Gabriel à se remettre sur ses pieds il dit.

« Après ce petit amusement nous devrions commencer le cours »

« D'accord tu vas m'enseigner quoi ? »

« Pour commencer je vais tester tes connaissances pour voir ce que le sort du vieux fou à fait, ensuite nous commencerons le programme de 6eme année.

« Tu ne vas pas être déçu papa »

Severus lui sourit avant de faire venir un paquet de feuille assez épais

« Voilà des questions sur toutes les années précédentes mais je pense que tu n'auras pas le temps de répondre à tout aujourd'hui on finira lors du prochain cours »

« Bien » ''Au secours il y a au moins une centaine de feuilles recto verso''

Pendant que Gabriel répondait aux questionnaires, son père, lui, s'occupait du stock de potions de l'infirmerie qui avait déjà diminué à cause des actions du vieux fou qui avait organisé plusieurs attaques.

« Papa j'ai fini le questionnaire de première année tu veux peut-être le corriger ou tu attends que j'ai tout terminé. »

« Je corrigerais quand tu auras tout fini ce sera plus simple »

Le brun acquiesça puis retourna au reste du questionnaire. Alors qu'il finissait de remplir celui de 2eme année, son père vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il terminerait le reste au prochain cours et qu'ils allaient maintenant passer à l'Occlumencie.

« Papa je voulais m'excuser pour avoir plongé dans ta pensive l'année dernière. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas et excuses acceptées. Bon avant de commencer le cours je voudrais revoir comment utiliser l'Occlumencie avec toi »

« D'accord papa »

Le cours commença donc et Severus commença à donner ses explications beaucoup plus précises. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent.

« Maintenant je pense que tu vois comment dresser tes barrières nous verrons cela au prochain cours sinon tu peux lire les livres de la bibliothèque qui en parlent si tu veux plus d'information. »

« D'accord papa »

A ce moment-là le ventre de Gabriel fit des siennes et fit de long gargouillis. Le visage rouge celui-ci prononça

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger »

« Oui tu as raison allons-y il est déjà plus de 20heures nous serons mieux installés dans mes appartements viens. »

Le père et le fils se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements du professeur et ainsi ils purent continuer à discuter de tout et de rien et donc tisser les liens qui auraient dû être les leurs avant qu'un vieux fou n'en décide autrement.

On était le 1er septembre, Gabriel était sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 et attendait le Poudlard express. Il avait profité de ces vacances pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille et ses nouveaux amis. Ainsi leur lien était enfin devenu ceux d'une vraie famille. Grâce aux différents cours qu'il avait eu le brun avait récupéré le retard que le sort avait causé, maintenant il adorait les potions autant pour la matière que pour les heures qu'ils passaient, son père et lui, dans le laboratoire pour faire n'importe qu'elle type des potions. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert que celui-ci possédait un certain sens de l'humour et aimait jouer des tours à certains des mangemorts présents au manoir.

_**FLASH BACK**_

« Bien Gaby aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre une potion spéciale » déclara Severus au début d'un de leur cours de potion

« Spéciale ? »

« Oui tu ne sauras pas ses effet avant de l'avoir utilisée » le plus vieux avait un sourire tout à fait serpentard sur le visage, ce qui signifiait rien de bon pour la personne qui aurait à boire cette potion.

« Il faut que j'ai peur ? »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi »

''Vue le sourire de papa je sens que je vais bien m'amuser'' pensa le garçon alors que le sourire de son père se faisait encore plus grand.

Apres les deux heures nécessaires pour la préparation de la potion Severus regarda si le mélange était bien réalisé.

« Elle est parfaite maintenant il faut la laissez reposer toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour qu'elle soit utilisable. Je te la ferais essayer. »

« Bien on peut aller manger maintenant ? »

« Oui viens allons dans nos appartement pour manger »

Le lendemain matin Severus donna la fiole de potion à son fils en lui expliquant qu'il devait la mettre dans le verre de Lucius s'il voulait découvrir les effets de celle-ci. Gabriel se demanda pourquoi dans le verre de Lucius et pourquoi son père souriait ainsi. Au cours du repas Gabriel réussi à glisser la potion dans le verre du blond sans que celui-ci ne le voit. Au bout de cinq minutes un petit boum retentit, un nuage bleu clair se format autour de Malfoy père, quand il se dissipa les cheveux blond étaient devenus bleu fluo, sa tenue était une jolie robe, elle aussi bleu fluo avec des étoiles mais très décolletée et comble du malheur pour Lucius c'était que la potion, en plus de changer ses vêtement et cheveux, l'avait transformé en femme avec des proportions assez intéressantes.

« QUI A… » S'écria Malfoy père avant de se taire lorsqu'il entendit le timbre de sa voix devenu très aigu.

Gabriel explosa de rire suivi par le reste de la salle. Lucius se leva et partit avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Mais lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué aux talons aiguille de dix centimètres on finit toujours par tomber. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte il se prit les pieds dans le bas de sa robe et se retrouva étalé de tout son long. Les rires qui s'étaient un peu calmés reprirent de plus belle. Une fois le blond très loin Gabriel regarda son père et lui chuchota pour que lui seul entende.

« Tu pourras m'apprendre d'autres potions comme celle-ci papa ? »

« Bien sur mon fils » répondit Severus en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui rigolait encore un peu. Tom lui se remit à rire sous le regard étonné de son petit-fils.

« Grand père qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien je vois que les cours de potions servent à quelque chose »

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son assiette, comme Severus. Alors que Gabriel réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.

''Qui aurait cru que papa avait un tel sens de l'humour. J'espère que monsieur Malfoy ne nous en voudra pas trop. J'adore ma famille, je l'adore vraiment et je ferais tout pour la protéger du vieux fou''

_**FIN FLACH BACK**_

Gabriel avait découvert plus tard que Lucius Malfoy et Severus étaient en fait très amis et c'est pour cela que son père lui avait fait cette blague. En effet les deux amis s'amusaient à se faire des blagues depuis leur première année à Poudlard où Lucius avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Severus qui à cette époque-là ne s'intéressait qu'à ses potions. A force de tourner autour du brun et de tout faire pour qu'il le remarque le blond avait réussi et ils étaient devenus amis mais Lucius adorait chercher Severus même s'ils étaient devenus amis. Alors pour faire comprendre à Malfoy qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire il avait glissé une potion de transformation dans le verre du blond sans qu'il ne sent rende compte. Ainsi Gabriel apprit que le père de Drago avait lui aussi eu le droit à sa métamorphose en fouine sauf que dans le cas de Malfoy père cela avait duré une bonne heure.

A cote de cela il avait aussi découvert un aspect de Tom qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. En effet celui-ci était un vrai grand père gâteau. Il faisait tout pour gâté son petit-fils, en utilisant l'excuse que pendant les 15 dernières années il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui et qu'il se rattrapait alors. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait obtenu une magnifique et gigantesque garde-robe dont les couleurs prédominantes étaient le vert, le rouge sang, le noir, l'argent et le blanc. Ensuite Tom lui avait donné toute une suite pour lui. Elle était composée d'un salon avec un canapé et des fauteuils vert émeraude, une petite table et des bibliothèques en ébène, une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon et une cheminé était la décoration de cette pièce. Ensuite il avait un laboratoire de potion avec une réserve. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque et enfin il y avait la chambre avec un immense lit à baldaquin là aussi vert émeraude et argent, une petite table de nuit à côté du lit, ensuite un bureau était installé à côté d'une autre baie vitrée, les meubles étaient là aussi en ébène. De la chambre on pouvait atteindre un grand dressing. Enfin il y avait une salle de bain tout en marbre veinée de vert. Elle était composée d'une immense baignoire et une douche ainsi que quelques meubles de rangement toujours dans le même matériel que le reste des meubles.

Tout cela plus les cours et les petits cadeaux et autres petites attentions avait rythmé ses vacances.

Alors que Gabriel était perdu dans ses souvenirs il n'entendit pas Hermione et Ron arrivaient derrière lui. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la voix aigüe de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se jetait à son coup.

« HARRY »

« Bonjour mec alors tes vacances d'été se sont bien passées ? »

« Comme d'habitude et toi ? »

« Super on est allé voir Charlie en Roumanie »

« Génial » répondit Gabriel en souriant à Ron mais en pensant ''Au secours pourquoi faut-il que je garde l'apparence d'un gamin chétif je veux plus avoir l'apparence de Harry''

En effet pour éviter d'être repéré par Dumbledore, il avait était décidé qu'il garderait son apparence de Harry Potter pour que celui-ci ne se doute pas qu'il avait appris la vérité sur sa famille et sur les manigances du directeur.

''Vivement la fin de l'année que je récupère mon apparence lorsque Grand père fera tomber le ministère et le vieux fou.''

A ce moment-là le train arriva et les trois amis dirent au revoir à la famille Weasley avant de monter pour se trouver un compartiment. Gabriel quant à lui n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille ce que disaient ses prétendus meilleurs amis.

« Harry… Harry tu nous écoutes ? »

« Désolé Hermione j'étais dans mes pensées tu disais quoi ? »

« On doit allez dans le compartiment des préfets pour la réunion et après on doit patrouiller dans le train on est désolé de te laisser tout seul, ça va allez ? » répondit la brune

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi allez-y en plus Mac Go risque de vous engueuler si vous le faites pas. » '' Super ils me fichent la paix. Plus de pot de colle, papa serait fier de moi, j'ai joué le parfait petit gryffondor''

Pour passer le temps il décida de lire le livre que son père lui avait offert, l'un des ouvrages sur les potions qu'il avait inventé, celui-ci était rempli de recette de potion du même style que celle qu'ils avaient utilisé sur Lucius lors du repas. Pour éviter que quelqu'un lui demande comment il avait eu ce livre, mais aussi pourquoi Harry Potter serait en train de lire un livre de potion alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il les détestait, il avait modifié la couverture de celui-ci pour qu'il passe pour le livre de défense contre les forces qu'il avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire par Remus cette année. Après une heure de trajet, deux têtes rousses apparurent à la porte.

« Salut Harry »

« Bonjour Fred, George comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, tu n'es pas avec Ronny-Chou et Hermy ? »

« Non, ils sont à la réunion pour les préfets dans le premier wagon. Après ils doivent faire leur ronde pour le reste du voyage »

« Alors ils t'ont laissé tout seul jusqu'à Poudlard »

« Il faut croire mais j'en profite pour me reposer avant le banquet de ce soir »

« Au faite tu lisais quoi avant que l'on arrive ? » demanda Fred

« Un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, un livre de défense contre les forces du mal»

« Je pari que c'est Remus qui te l'a offert » Continua George

« Tu as raison George c'est bien Rem' qui me l'a offert »

« Non, moi c'est Fred »Plaisanta le roux

« Très marrant George mais je sais faire la différence entre vous deux moi » répondit très sérieusement Gabriel

Les deux rouquins étaient étonnés, d'habitude personne n'arrivait à les reconnaitre même Harry avant ne faisait pas la différence avant alors comment pouvait-il le faire maintenant.

« Comment fais-tu pour savoir qui et qui Harry personne n'a jamais su et même avant tu ne le savais pas »

« Secret » répliqua le brun espiègle

« Tu as l'air bizarre » assurèrent les jumeaux

« Ah bon en quoi suis-je différent ? »

« Tu parais plus … comment dire hum… » Expliqua Fred

« Plus Serpentard » termina George

« Comment oses-tu m'insulter Fred »riposta Gabriel qui intérieurement rigolait bien.

« D'accord, d'accord, on a rien dit, on va te laisser à ton passionnant livre de défense. On va allez voir Lee s'il n'a pas quelques trucs intéressants pour nos blagues »

« A tout à l'heure, amusez-vous bien »

Gabriel souffla doucement puis il s'installa plus confortablement pour reprendre la lecture de son livre. Proche de Poudlard il lâcha son livre le temps de se changer, Drago arriva avec Blaise et Théodore. Ils fermèrent la porte d'un puissant sort de fermeture et de silence sur le compartiment pour ne pas être dérangés puis le métis s'affala sur un des sièges.

« Alors Gaga comment ça va pour la rentrée ? »

« S'il te plait Blaise arrête avec ce surnom débile. Et pour la rentrer ça va déjà mieux depuis que les deux pots de colle m'ont lâché. »

« Gaby t'a cravate est de travers » s'exclama Drago en s'approchant pour remettre ses affaires convenablement.

« Merci grand frère » Gabriel souriait en se souvenant de comment lui et Drago en étaient devenus à se considérer comme deux frère.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Gabriel était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, alors qu'il regardait dehors son regard se fit vague alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs de sa vie chez les Dursley. Plus le temps passait, plus il se plongeait dans ces pensées noires et plus son expression s'assombrissait. A tels point qu'il n'entendit pas Drago rentrer pour lui dire.

« Gabriel ton grand père voudrait te parler dans son bureau. »

Comme Gabriel ne répondait pas le blond s'approcha et répéta sa phrase. Mais le brun trop perdu dans ses souvenirs ne l'entendit toujours pas. L'aristocrate s'approcha donc pour secouer son ami et le faire réagir mais lorsqu'il vit son regard vide et fixe il commença à s'inquiéter. Il appela le petit fils du mage noir par son prénom plusieurs fois, de plus en plus angoissait de ne pas le voir réagir. Celui-ci fini par revenir à lui mais intérieurement il se sentait seul et avait froid. Sans savoir pourquoi il se jeta dans les bras de Drago pour essayer de faire disparaitre ces sentiments dérangeant. Celui-ci, surprit mis quelques minutes avant de réagir et de serrer le plus petit dans ses bras.

« Que ce passe-t-il Gabriel ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça »

« … »

« Tu peux me parler je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le jure sur l'honneur des Malfoy »

« … Je me souvenais de ma vie d'avant, de la vie d'Harry Potter. Papa et Grand père n'étaient pas venu me sauvaient. Je me sentais seul et il faisait si froid… comme dans mon placard »

Le jeune homme avait du mal à parler à cause des sanglots qui parcouraient son corps. Drago sentit son cœurs se serrer de voir le brun dans cet état, lui qui était toujours plein d'énergie et qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, de faire des blagues et des bêtises. Là, il semblait perdu et il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait le plus petit il se perdrait dans ses souvenirs douloureux au point de se brisé. Un sentiment de protection fit son apparition dans le cœur du blond.

''Il semble tellement fragile. ''

« Ne t'inquiète pas Gabriel je te protègerais… petit frère » Drago avait soufflé les dernier mots de peur que celui-ci ne veuille pas qu'il le considère comme un petit frère alors qu'il le souhaitait tellement. Gabriel releva la tête de l'épaule du blond, là où il s'était blottit et tout en souriant doucement il répondit

« Merci d'être la grand frère »

Après cela le brun avait récupéré doucement sa bonne humeur et avait rejoint son grand père et le blond, lui, avait rejoint ses amis.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Une fois que Drago eu fini de bien rhabiller Gabriel, les quatre jeunes discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à leurs arrivées à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés ils durent se séparer pour éviter que quelqu'un se doute de leur amitié et que Dumbledore se rende compte que son sortilège était levé.

Gabriel avait quand même une petite idée derrière la tête mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il parle au directeur après le repas. A la table des Gryffondor il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Il pensa

'' Aller courage si tout marche comme je l'espère je n'aurais plus à les supporter longtemps ''

Une fois tous les élèves installés, McGonagall entra suivi des premières années. Lorsqu'ils furent placés devant la table des professeurs le Choipeau magique commença son éternel chant de bienvenue

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_

_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison ! _

S'en suivi la répartition des nouveaux élèves sous les différents commentaires de Ron à chaque fois qu'un élève s'approchait du tabouerait pour être réparti. Ceux-ci étaient du genre

« Vous avez vu comment ils sont minuscules cette année »

« J'espère que celui-ci n'ira pas à Gryffondor il nous ferait trop honte »

« Tien encore un nouveau mangemort pour agrandir les rangs des serpents »

Ou encore d'autres commentaires du même style. Gabriel de son côté faisait tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas étrangler son voisin.

'' Comment j'ai pu être ami avec lui. Il ressemble vraiment à une belette Drago avait raison en première année''

La répartition touchait enfin à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'un seul élève qui fut réparti à Serpentard, Hermione souffla

« Cette année on va encore avoir plus d'élève à surveiller, 15 nouveaux serpentard qui vont encore chercher à attaquer les autres maisons. Déjà que Malfoy et sa bande sont du travail à surveiller »

« Oui, ces sals mangemorts ne pouvaient pas rester embrasser les pieds de leur maitre comme les chiens qu'ils sont. Tu n'es pas d'accord Harry ? »

'' Zen ne pas les tuer, les torturer pour avoir osez dire du mal de ma famille et mes amis …respire voilà et maintenant tu leur fais ton plus beau sourire de gryffondor bien naïf et stupide… ''

« Tu as raison Mione il faut les surveiller et justement je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose »

« Tu peux tout nous dire Harry nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et nous sommes là pour cela » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

« En fait je voulais demander quelque chose à Dumbledore… »

Mais à ce moment-là, le directeur se leva pour commencer son discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux

« Bienvenue aux premières années et bon retour aux anciens élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Potion qui remplacera le professeur Snape qui malheureusement a dû nous quitter et ne reviendra pas. Souhaitez la bienvenue au professeur Hyrasbeth Malyeunkin »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se leva pour se présenter. Il était blond aves les cheveux assez long noués en catogan, des yeux d'un bleu très clair et un physique assez avantageux. Il avait un sourire calme sur le visage et semblait assez gentil.

« Super plus de cours avec l'autre chauve-souris des cachot »

« Oui en plus le professeur semble compétent et gentil cela nous changera du professeur Snape »

« Vous avez raison Ron, Hermione ça va nous changer des sarcasmes du bâtard graisseux »

Et d'autres réflexions dans le même genre furent les différents commentaires que l'on entendit à la table des Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps Gabriel rigolais intérieurement en les entendent. Si seulement ils savaient qui était vraiment le nouveau professeur ils ne diraient pas la même chose.

_**FLASH BACK **_

« Papa j'ai une question à te poser » avait demandé un jour Gabriel au cours d'un cours de potion

« Oui Gaby »

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir revenir à Poudlard cette année le vieux fou te recherche pour te tuer »

« En effet Severus Snape ne pourra pas retourner à Poudlard » répondit Severus avec un sourire très serpentard accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors vous avez un plan avec Grand père » demanda le plus jeune en voyant le sourire de son père

« Bien sûr je n'allais pas te laisser retourner tout seul à Poudlard. J'ai trouvé une potion qui est un dérivé du Polynectar et Tom s'est arrangé pour me trouver une nouvelle identité ainsi à la rentrer je serais ton nouveau professeur de Potion »

« Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir traumatiser les élèves alors »

« Vrai je ne pourrais pas traumatiser les élèves mais je trouverais bien quelque chose d'autre pour faire peur aux élèves »

« Je sens que cette année va être amusante » rigola Gabriel « Au faite, comment tu vas t'appeler et tu auras quoi comme apparence ? »

« Pour le nom je ne sais pas ton grand père ne veut rien me dire il m'a dit que je le saurai le jour de la rentrée et pas avant. D'ailleurs cela me fait un peu peur le connaissant. Pour mon apparence je serais en fait l'opposé du professeur Snape. Donc blond, les yeux bleu … tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Oui je me demande quand même ce que grand père a trouvé surtout s'il ne veut pas te le dire »

« Nous aurons la surprise à la rentrée » répondit Severus avant qu'ils ne se reconcentrent sur leur potion

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

Gabriel repensa au nom que son grand-père avait trouvé Malyeunkin Hyrasbeth. Il n'y avait que Tom pour leur sortir cela. Alors qu'il regardait son père s'assoir après les salutations leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus lui fit une petite grimasse qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Le directeur continua son discours

« Je tenais aussi à vous rappeler que notre concierge Monsieur Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler les objets interdits dans Poudlard, pour ceux qui souhaite consulter la liste de ces objets elle est affichée à la porte de son bureau. Ensuite la forêt interdite est bien entendu interdite. Après tout cela je vous souhaite bon appétit »

Les plats apparurent sur toutes les tables. Ron commença à empiler la nourriture dans son assiette et à la dévorer comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé et en mâchant la bouche ouverte. Hermione quant à elle demanda au brun

« Tu avais commencé à nous dire quelque chose sur les Serpentard Harry mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de finir avec le discours du directeur »

« Oui je pensais demander à Dumbledore … »

« Au directeur Dumbledore » coupa la jeune fille

« Oui au directeur Dumbledore s'il ne pouvait pas me faire aller à Serpentard… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux allez chez les serpents en laissant tes meilleurs amis ? A moins que l'on ne soit plus tes meilleurs amis ? Apres tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi » s'énerva encore la jeune fille.

Plus elle parlait plus Gabriel avait envie de la faire taire pour toujours à la place il finit par la couper assez froidement

« Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase tu saurais que je veux aller chez les Serpentards pour pouvoir les espionner et donner des informations au directeur »

« Super idée mec on va venir avec toi chez les serpents visqueux tu te sentiras moins seul »

« Désolé Ron mais ça risque de faire beaucoup si nous trois allons à serpentard. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose et que l'on vient pour les espionner »

« Bravo Ry tu as vraiment réfléchi à ce plan »

« Merci Mione, j'irai voir le directeur après le repas » '' Comme si je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à un plan sans toi je suis un serpentard après tout ''

« Mais alors on ne sera plus ensemble de toute l'année » réalisa la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

« On se verra dans les cours en communs Gryffondor/Serpentard et j'essayerais de passer en douce à la tour mais je vais devoir faire semblent de vous détester pour que les serpents croient que je vous ai trahis pour rejoindre Voldy donc je ne pourrais plus rester avec les Gryffondor »

« Bien Harry on expliquera cela aux autres »

« Non il ne vaut mieux pas on ne sait jamais si l'information venait à être dévoilée par accident tout le plan tomberait à l'eau. »

« Tu as raison Harry il suffirait que l'un de nous en parle alors que des serpentards sont à côté et tout serait gâché »

« De toute façon Harry n'a pas encore parler au Directeur de son idée donc il reste un gryffondor pour l'instant » dit Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture

La conversation finie ainsi et les trois gryffondor reprirent le cours de leur repas. Pendant que Gabriel essayait de trouver comment expliquer au Directeur son absence et un moyen pour aller à serpentard sans que celui-ci ne se doute qu'il n'était plus sous le sort de contrôle. Alors que le brun était ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, ses deux meilleurs amis en était venus à s'hurler dessus pour une raison quelconque que Gabriel n'avait même pas suivie. Les desserts firent s'arrêter la dispute car le rouquin ce concentra sur la très dure tache d'essayer d'engloutir le maximum de dessers en un minimum de temps et en en mettant partout sous le regard dégouté de ses voisins de table. Le directeur fini par se lever pour prononcer la fin de son discours de bienvenue et les fit chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. S'en suivi une cohue chez les gryffondor avec les premières années ne sachant pas où aller, Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de les réunir au même endroit, Ron qui n'en avait rien à faire et le reste des tables qui se levaient pour sortir de la grande salle permirent à Gabriel de rejoindre la table des professeurs après avoir prévenu le roux qu'il allait parler maintenant au directeur. Celui-ci pensa

''J'espère que le directeur va bien vouloir nous débarrasser de lui en l'envoyer chez les serpents en plus cela me permettra de passer du temps seul avec Mione sans que Monsieur je suis le grand Harry Potter ne nous fasse une crise … Mais cela risque d'être gênant pour accomplir la mission que le directeur nous a confié … Hum on verra bien Mione saura quoi faire après tout pas besoin de me prendre la tête ''

Arrivé devant la table Gabriel fit un discret clin d'œil à son père avant de revêtir son masque de parfait petit gryffondor et de demander au professeur Dumbledore s'ils pouvaient discuter dans son bureau car il avait des informations à lui transmettre. Severus quand à lui se demanda ce que son fils avait pu inventer et espéra qu'il n'allait pas se mettre dans des ennuis pas possible

'' Après tout il semblerait qu'il soit un aimant à ennuies, bon heureusement que Tom s'est arrangé pour que je sois toujours directeur des serpentards, comme ça je pourrais veiller sur mes serpents et être assez proche des autres directeurs de maison en plus du vieux fou. Au moins cela il la bien fait non mais où il a été cherché un nom et prénom pareil je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire quand j'ai vu son sourire ce jour-là '' pensa le professeur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots

Pendant ce temps Gabriel et Dumbledore étaient en route vers le bureau de celui-ci. Le directeur vérifia si son sort était toujours en cours lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que le brun était toujours sous son contrôle il pensa

'' Malgré le fait qu'il ait disparu, le sort marche et est encore actif. Je me demande quand même ce qui l'a fait agir ainsi, le sort ne devrait pas le faire sortir de chez son oncle … à moins que celui-ci ai complètement effacé sa personnalité alors le sort l'aurait fait agir pour le plus grand bien de tous. Nous le serons rapidement de toute façon puisque je vais en profiter pour baisser l'intensité du sort et voir ce que mon sort a eu comme conséquence sur lui ''

Pendant ce temps le brun avait senti la magie du directeur sur lui et avait pensé

'' Heureusement que papa et grand-père ont pensés à un moyen de faire croire au vieux fou que son sort est toujours actif sur moi sinon j'aurais eu des problèmes et je me serais retrouvé encore sous le contrôle de ce stupide sort''

Arrivé devant la gargouille le professeur prononça le mot de passe

« Plumes en sucre »

''Encore un mot de passe débile''

Alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce Fumseck chanta un petit air joyeux et vola jusqu'au plus jeune pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il se percha sur son épaule se frotta contre sa joue

« Bonjour Fumseck »

***Bonjour maitre***

Gabriel failli sursauter alors qu'il s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils et que le phénix se positionnait sur ses genoux pour continuer à avoir des caresses, puis pensa

'' Je dois être plus fatigué que je le crois si maintenant j'entends des voix ''

***mais vous n'entendez pas de voix maitre***

***Comment ?***

***Il me semble que vos formes animagus vous avez prévenu que votre réveil permettrait à vos familiers de voir le jour***

***oui mais tu ne peux pas être mon familier tu es déjà celui de Dumby***

*** je n'ai jamais était le familier de ce fou. Il m'a lancé un sort m'obligeant à lui obéir mais maintenant que mon vrai maitre est enfin là ce sort a été brisé et je suis enfin libre***

*** Mais je croyais que mon familier devait être un phénix noir sans vouloir t'offenser Fumseck***

***ce n'est rien maitre. Je ne peux devenir un phénix noir que grâce à la magie de la personne avec qui je suis destiné depuis toujours. Alors pour pouvoir devenir réellement votre familier il me faudra un tout petit peu de votre magie***

***D'accord mais le vieux glucosé ne va pas se rendre compte de quelque chose si tu deviens mon familier ? Surtout si tu reprends ton apparence normal ***

*** J'ai la capacité de garder cette apparence. Ceci est l'une des capacités propre à mon espèce ***

*** D'accord. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment je dois te donner ma magie s'il te plait ***

***Il vous suffit de mettre votre main sur ma tête et de me faire confiance je m'occupe du reste ***

*** penses-tu pouvoir le faire maintenant sans que le directeur ne se doute de rien ? ***

***Oui il ne faut que quelques secondes pour créer le lien entre nous et le directeur ne se doutera de rien car mon apparence ne changera aucunement tant que je ne ferais pas volontairement ***

***Alors je te laisse faire. Je te fais totalement confiance ***

***Oui maitre***

***Une dernière chose pourrais-tu m'appeler par mon prénom je n'aime pas trop le maitre. Je te considère comme mon ami et non comme mon esclave ***

*** D'accord Harry et merci pour ça ***

Tout cet échange n'avait duré que peu de temps et Dumbledore ne s'en était pas rendu compte, plongé dans ses pensées sur le sort.

'' Bien il faut que j'essaye de voir ou il est allé pendant les vacances. J'ai eu peur que Severus et Tom le récupèrent, surtout que nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de ce traite de Severus. Mais bon étant donné que le sort est toujours en place je suppose que ses agissements sont dus au sortilège et que tout est fait pour le plus grand bien comme ce qui était prévu initialement sans mes ordres ''

« Alors Harry que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir s'il était possible d'aller à serpentard pour les espionner et vous apporter les informations que je pourrais récolter »

Dumbledore n'en montra rien mais intérieurement il était surpris de la demande du jeune homme.

'' Bien j'ai la confirmation que le sort marche toujours et il prend des initiatives. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de l'envoyer à Serpentard pour obtenir des informations je n'ai plus Severus pour ça, il me faut donc un moyen de le remplacer… Pour ce qui est de l'espionnage par Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley je peux très bien lui imposer de revenir forcement au moins une heure par jour ou tous les deux jours dans la tour ainsi je garde le contrôle. Et à partir du moment où Miss Weasley l'aura mis sous ses charmes il ne voudra plus rester sans elle et il reviendra surement me demander de le remettre chez les Gryffondor ''

Alors que le directeur était perdu dans ses pensées Gabriel glissa sa main sur la tête de Fumseck pour lui permettre de crée leur lien. Il sentit sa magie s'agitait un petit peu puis se calma aussi vite avant que Dumbledore n'ai eu le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Le directeur reprit.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller chez les serpentards Harry ? Tu ne seras plus avec tes amis et je ne pourrais pas te faire revenir chez les gryffondor tout de suite il faudra attendre plusieurs mois. Alors même si tu ne supportes plus les Serpentard viens me voir je te donnerais le mot de passe pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor mais je te demande de bien réfléchir avant de me donner ta réponse s'il te plait »

« Je suis prêt à me sacrifier Monsieur, pour le bien de tout le monde. »

« Bien Harry tu es vraiment sûr et certain ? »

« Oui je suis vraiment sûr et certain »

« Alors je vais faire en sorte de prévenir tes professeurs et de tout faire pour que tu ailles chez les serpentard dès ce soir. Mais je pense que je vais te confier une chambre à part pour que tu ais la possibilité d'inviter tes amis à te rejoindre. Car je suis d'accord que tu ailles chez les serpentard mais il faut que tu me fasses la promesse que tu restes proche de tes amis encore plus maintenant que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Donc je voudrais que tu passes au moins une ou deux heures avec tes amis tous les jours ou tous les deux jours. »

« D'accord je vous le promet sur mon honneur de Gryffondor »

'' En même temps je suis un serpentard donc ma parole de Gryffondor ne compte aucunement ''

« Très bien alors suis moi Harry je vais te mener à ta chambre mais avant cela nous allons voir ton nouveau directeur de maison pour le prévenir que tu seras transférer à serpentard. Ah et tant que j'y pense je vais aussi modifier les écussons sur tes robes »

Le directeur se leva et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui amène la valise de Gabriel. Quand cela fut fait il lança un sort pour modifier les robes du jeune puis redemanda à l'elfe de les transférer dans l'une des chambres situé dans les cachots.

« Viens par ici Harry »

« Oui professeur »

Gabriel se leva et le phénix s'envola jusqu'à son perchoir. Le plus jeune sentit dans son esprit le lien entre lui et Fumseck claquer et il sentit la joie de l'oiseau d'être lié à lui.

***Je sens ton esprit Fumseck. J'en suis très heureux ***

***Moi aussi j'en suis très heureux Harry je viendrais te voir dans ta chambre lorsque je serais sûr que le vieux fou ne pourras pas le voir ainsi je pourrais reprendre ma véritable apparence***

***D'accord mais s'il te plait fais attention à toi***

***J'ai une petite question à te poser est-ce que je pourrais toujours te parler par télépathie même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce ?***

***Bien sûr, notre esprit est connecté maintenant, on pourra toujours se parler peu importe l'endroit et la situation. ***

***Merci pour l'information. Sais-tu si les autres sont déjà réveillés ?***

***Non je ne sais pas Harry mais ils finiront par apparaitre ne t'inquiète pas***

***Bien je ferais mieux de regarder où je vais sinon je serais incapable de savoir où je suis et où je vais***

***A bientôt Harry je suis pressé que l'on puisse se retrouver juste ensemble pour pouvoir retrouver mon apparence.***

En effet, pendant la conversation télépathique, le directeur avait mené le jeune dans les cachots vers les appartements du nouveau professeur de potions. Arrivés devant il frappa à la porte et Severus lui ouvrit avec un sourire calme aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur vous avez besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il

« Non Malyeunkin Je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous aurez un nouvel élève chez les serpentards. En effet Monsieur Potter va être transféré dans votre maison pour cette année. Je lui ai donc donné une chambre individuelle ainsi il pourra toujours côtoyer ses amis sans déranger personne dans la salle commune des serpentards. »

« Bien Monsieur le directeur. Voulez-vous que je mène Monsieur Potter à sa chambre »

« Ce serai très gentil à vous, je vous en remercie. Je vous dis donc à demain »

« Au revoir Monsieur le directeur » répondirent Severus et son fils

Une fois Dumbledore partit le professeur jeta plusieurs sorts pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient toujours à Poudlard, puis il se tourna vers son fils et s'exclama d'une voix froide.

« Explique-toi tout de suite. D'où as-tu eu la brillante idée de demander à ce vieux fou de te transférer à serpentard, ça va éveiller ses soupçons, surtout après ta disparition pendant les vacances »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, j'ai vraiment fait attention et j'avais déjà cette idée en tête depuis un petit moment et. … »

« Et au lieu de nous en parler à moi ou à ton grand père tu nous démontres encore tes grandes capacités de gryffondor qui réfléchissent avant d'agir »

« Mais si je vous l'avais dit vous m'en auriez empêché »

« Bien sûr que nous t'aurions empêché de faire cela tu te rends compte qu'il doit déjà chercher un moyen pour que tu revienne à gryffondor et aussi les raisons de ton comportement »

« Mais … »

« Nous avons déjà eu tellement de mal à te récupérer et toi tu agis sans réfléchir et… »

« Papa écoute-moi je sais ce que je fais par Salazar ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme »

« Désolé mais tu ne me laisses pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait cela ni comment j'ai fait »s'énerva Gabriel. En voyant cela Severus réussi à se calmer un peu et il emmena son fils sur le canapé.

« Bien, explique-toi puisque tu considères avoir eu une si bonne idée »

« Tu ne peux plus espionner Dumby depuis qu'il t'à découvert alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te remplacer … »

« Quand je dis que tu agis comme un stupide gryffondor qui ne réfléchit pas »

« PAPA si tu ne veux pas écouter mes explications montre-moi ma chambre et c'est tout » s'écria le plus jeune en se levant de sa place et en partent vers la porte

« GABRIEL SEVERUS SNAPE JE T'INTERDIS D'UTILISER CE TON CONTRE MOI » s'irrita le professeur

« ET MOI JE TE DEMANDE JUSTE DE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE PAPA J'ESSAYE DE T'EXPLIQUER CE QUE J'AI FAIT MAIS TU NE ME LAISSES MEME PAS PARLER » répliqua le brun les larmes aux yeux de voir que son père ne pouvais même pas lui faire confiance. Cela suffit à calmer totalement Severus qui s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras

« Désolé mon cœur, j'ai juste tellement peur de te perdre à nouveau alors que l'on vient juste d'être réuni. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je sais ce que je fais. Tu me laisses t'expliquer maintenant ou tu veux encore crier ? » Demande le plus jeune en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Viens je crois que l'on a besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé »

L'ainé réinstalla son fils dans le canapé et invoqua deux tasses de thé. Ensuite Gabriel expliqua à son père les raisons pour lesquelles il avait demandé à Dumbledore de le transférer à serpentard. Qu'ainsi il récupérait un espion encore plus important car grâce au faux sort que son père et Tom avait trouvé il recevait tout de même les ordres du directeur sans pour autant avoir à les exécuter. Ensuite il voulait être dans la même maison que sa famille et ses amis car il souhaitait que lui et son grand père soient fières de leur descendant et enfin comment il avait fait pour duper tout le monde en leur faisant croire qu'il voulait faire cela pour les espionner et pour le bien de tout le monde.

« Je suis fier de toi fils même si je trouve que tu prends beaucoup trop de risque. D'ailleurs au moindre signe que tu sois découvert tu viens me voir tout de suite et nous rentrons au manoir. Je préfère me charger de ton éducation là-bas plutôt que de te perdre. Et s'il te plait préviens-moi avant la prochaine fois cela m'évitera de te crier dessus sans raison »

« Merci papa et promis pour ma prochaine idée Gryffondoresque je viendrais te prévenir » plaisanta le jeune homme en faisant un câlin à son père qui le sera plus fort contre lui.

« Aller assez de moment Poufsouffle je ferais mieux de te montrer ta chambre tu dois être fatigué et les cours commencent tôt demain »

« Oui papa »

Les deux sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le couloir où la salle commune des serpentards était. Arriver devant un tableau, Severus lui dit le mot de passe de sa chambre ainsi que le mot de passe de la salle commune et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de retourner tout de suite à son appartement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. A peine coucher dans son lit le jeune s'endormit tout de suite.

_**Le lendemain matin Grande salle **_

Tout le monde était déjà attablé quand le brun fit son entré. Le directeur lui fit signe de venir vers la grande table des professeurs.

« Bonjour tout le monde j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Harry ici présent a souhaité être répartit une nouvelle fois et maintenant il est un serpentard. »

La grande salle éclata en fort chuchotements sur la raison qui aurait poussé le gryffondor à changer de maison. Le jeune homme quant à lui s'installa à sa nouvelle table sous le regard noir des serpentards. Sauf trois qui le regardaient surpris. Les cours étaient sur le point de commencer et les préfets distribuaient les emplois du temps à tout le monde. Lorsque Gabriel eu le sien il se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'y arriver Drago l'intercepta.

« Alors Potty on retourne sa veste. On devient un méchant serpentard ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te déranger Drago ? »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais quitta la pièce après avoir fixé longuement son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait lui parler rapidement. Celui-ci sortit lui aussi pour aller chercher ses affaires dans la salle commune mais sur le chemin il sentit la magie de Drago. Il reconnut le sortilège que Lucius leur avait appris pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. En suivant la magie de son ami il arriva dans une salle désaffectée où l'attendaient l'aristocrate, Blaise, et Théodore. Il lança des sorts de silence et de protection avant de dire.

« Coucou les amis »

« Alors Gaby tu nous fais des cachoteries ? demanda le métis

« Oui, tu aurais pu nous parler de ton idée de te faire répartir à Serpentard. »

« Mais en quoi cela aurait été amusant si vous l'aviez su avant je n'aurais pas pu voir vos tête lorsque le dirlo à annoncer mon changement de maison. »

« Serpentard »

« Merci Dray »

« Comment tu as fait pour que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien et qu'il te laisse venir chez nous ? »

« Simple voyons le gentil gryffondor que je suis se sacrifie pour venir chez les méchant mangemort et je vous espionne pour apporter toutes les informations que je vais pourvoir récupérer »

« Dit-moi ton père et ton grand père savaient ton projet avant ou non ? Parce que cela pourrait être risqué si les autres venaient à découvrir que tu les as trahis alors tu serais en danger »

« Papa le sait depuis hier soir je lui ai tout expliqué mais sinon personne ne savaient rien avant car je me doutais bien que vous ne me laisseriez pas faire. »

« Bien sûr que nous ne t'aurions pas laissé faire, tu risques beaucoup trop de chose. Tu peux vraiment être un idiot de Gryffondor quand tu t'y met Gabriel Snape »

« Hé papa me l'a déjà dit hier ça, je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour aider papa et grand père. Plus vite nous serons débarrassés de Dumbledore plus vite nous serons enfin tranquilles »

« Tu as peut être raison mais tu es fou » rétorqua Théodore

« Oui, serpentard certes, mais fou » continua Blaise

« Sympa je pensais que vous seriez content que je vous rejoigne à serpentard » réplica Gabriel triste que ses amis lui hurlent dessus alors qu'il avait fait tout cela aussi pour être avec eux.

« Ce n'est pas cela Gaby on s'inquiète surtout pour toi petit frère s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ce serait une catastrophe pour nous tous » répondit Drago en serrant son frère contre lui.

« Vrai ? »

« Bien sûr gaga »

« BLAISE »

« Voilà on a retrouvé notre petit Gabriel »souffla Théodore

« Je vous adore et je vous promet de faire attention et au moindre problème je viendrais vous le dire à vous et à papa »

« Donc aucun acte gryffondor sans venir me voir ou sinon tu sauras ce qu'un Malfoy peut faire lorsqu'il veut faire payer un membre de sa famille qui se met dans une situation impossible et dangereuse »

« Et tu auras aussi droit au traitement version Blaise Zabini »

« Ainsi que celle de Théodore Nott »

« D'accord j'ai compris et je vous promets de ne rien faire de stupide ou dangereux sans vous »

Harry sourit heureux de voir que ses amis tenaient vraiment à lui et non pas juste à son titre de survivant ou son argent. Pour les remercier il se jeta sur eux pour leur faire un câlin collectif.

« Aller fini le moment Poufsouffle » finit par dire le brun

« Tu as raison Gaga. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher sinon nous allons être en retard en potion » continua le métis

« Arrête de m'appeler comme cela » s'écria Gabriel

« Non on ne pourrait plus voir ta bouille d'ange qui boude dans son coin » se moqua Blaise

« Hum… »

« Allez Gaby ne fait pas la tête »

Le brun leur tira la langue avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune, suivi par ses amis qui lui courraient après avec toute la dignité due à leur rang. Le soir venu, alors que le brun rentrait dans leur salle commune sous le regard mauvais des serpentards il ressortit de la pièce tout de suite pour rejoindre le bureau de son père. Arrivé à destination il frappa et fut invité à entrer.

« Monsieur Potter que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je voulais savoir si il était possible d'avoir des cours particulier en potion »

« Je pense, venez avec moi nous allons en discuter tranquillement dans mes appartements »

Dans les appartements, protégés par tous les sorts possible que le professeur connaissait, Severus attira son fils dans le canapé tout en lui demanda

« Que voulais-tu mon ange ? »

« Savoir si il était possible de prévenir les Serpentards de ma position car l'année risque d'être longue avec les autres élèves voulant ma peau »

« Je vais venir avec toi et ainsi nous pourrons tout leur expliquer et je pourrais leur lancer un sort qui empêchera n'importe quelles informations qui pourraient filtrer »

« D'accord papa je te suis »

Le père et le fils rejoignirent la salle commune pour discuter avec les élèves. Une fois arrivés tous les élèves fixèrent les deux nouveaux arrivant avec un regard méfiant.

« Veuillez tous vous réunir tout de suite »

« Toutes les années ? »demanda un élève

« Oui toutes les années »

Les élèves firent ce qui leur était demandé et lorsque tous furent installés convenablement, Severus lança les sortilèges nécessaires pour garder leur secret caché. Ensuite il leva le sort qui maintenait son apparence d'emprunt sous le regard choqué de ses élèves et les différents commentaires.

« Professeur vous êtes revenu »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Nous sommes contents que vous soyez le professeur, vous êtes le meilleur directeur de maison que nous pourrions avoir »

« Merci beaucoup vous êtes mes petits serpents »

« Mais pourquoi vous devez changer votre apparence ? »

« Je vais vous expliquer mais avant cela Gabriel peux-tu venir s'il te plait »

Sous les cris étonnés Harry s'approcha de son père qui lui rendit son apparence.

« Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas nous trahir sinon mon fils et moi risquons d'être tués par le vieux fou »

« Vous nous insulter professeur les serpentards ne trahissent pas l'un de leur membre »

« Je sais et je vous fait confiance pour aider Gabriel de votre mieux »

Et après cela leur directeur de maison expliqua les raisons de son changement d'apparence ainsi que celui de son fils. Ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux en dehors de la salle commune et de veiller à ne jamais rien révéler hors de ces quatre murs. À la suite de quoi le professeur s'occupa des sorts qu'il fallait pour leur sécurité avant de quitter la pièce sur un dernier.

« Au revoir mes petits serpents »

« Au revoir professeur »répondit toute la salle en cœur

« Bienvenu chez les serpentard Gabriel » dit Drago en tendant la main vers son frère de cœur

« Merci Dray je suis heureux d'être avec vous et j'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance »

Le reste de la salle acquiesça surtout en voyant que leur prince faisait le premier pas pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au manoir pendant les vacances. En effet les autres avait déjà vu les deux garçons agir ensemble comme deux frères presque jumeaux. Après cet entretien, les agissements des Serpentards changèrent et devinrent plus chaleureux. Après tout, Gabriel Snape semblait être un digne serpentard de confiance.

« La journée a été longue, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher »

« Oui, bonne nuit tout le monde »

« Bonne nuit Gaby »

« Pourquoi tu pars Gabriel ? » demanda l'un des serpentards de sixième année

« Car j'ai une chambre particulière situé entre cette salle et les appartements de mon père »

« D'accord alors bonne nuit Gabriel »

Le brun rejoignit rapidement sa chambre où il s'endormit avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Gabriel, Drago, Blaise et Théodore étaient installés dans la salle sur demande aménagée en un spacieux et confortable salon. Ils avaient décidés de se réunir ici plutôt que dans leur salle commune où ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de discussion tranquille.

« Au faite Gaby tu arrives à voir ton père quand même malgré les cours et le fait que Dumby ne doit rien savoir »demanda Drago

« Non je n'arrive presque plus à le voir Dray mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose »

« Quel plan ton esprit serpentardesque a bien pu trouver » rigola Blaise

« Je vais vous montrer »répondit le brun avant de se lever et d'appeler Dobby qui apparut juste devant lui.

« Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur »

« Oui Dobby pourrais-tu demander au professeur Malyeunkin de venir ici s'il te plait. Sans que personne ne le sache et surtout pas le directeur »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur tout de suite et personne ne le saura»

« Merci Dobby »

Alors que le petit elfe disparaissait pour accomplir sa mission le blond demanda

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec les elfes de maison ? »

« Et bien Dobby m'adore et si je continue à être gentil il ne me trahira jamais donc je peux lui demander n'importe quoi sans rien craindre de sa part »

« Serpentard » souffla Blaise

« Bien sûr et fier de l'être »

« Tu m'étonnera toujours avec tes plans serpentard. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour réussir à voir ton père sans que Dumbledore ne s'en doute »

«Secret »

« S'il te plait »

« Non Blaise on attend papa »

« S'il te plait »

« Non »

« S'il te plait »

Pendant que les deux jeunes continuaient leur petit jeu sous le regard exaspéré de leurs amis. Severus était arrivé et sourit en voyant son fils s'amuser ainsi avec les autres serpentards. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut son père il se jeta sur lui en criant

« Papa »

« Bonjour Gabriel tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui j'avais quelque chose à te demander »

« Et qui est ? »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore pour me donner des cours de soutien en potion comme cela tu pourrais peut-être devenir un membre de l'ordre. Même si cela ne me plait pas plus que cela que tu redeviennes espion »

« Hum… c'est une bonne idée Gaby tu as vraiment cherché un moyen de faire tomber ce très cher vieux fou »

« Oui plus vite nous serons tranquilles mieux ce sera »

Severus s'approcha de son fils pour l'enlacer et le féliciter de son idée géniale qui leur permettrait aussi de passer du temps ensemble pour continuer leur cour.

« Sinon papa cela n'est pas trop dur d'agir différemment avec tes élèves et tes collèges ? »demanda le brun

« Cela peut aller avec mes très chers collèges mais cela me manque d'enlever des points aux gryffondors » rigola le professeur

« Oui mais tu restes sadique avec tes devoirs qui n'en finissent pas »

« Au moins je suis sûr que vous avez toutes les informations avant de faire les potions. En effet je ne peux plus terroriser les élèves afin d'être certain qu'ils pensent plus à leur potion plutôt qu'à faire des bêtises »

« Sadique »

« Non je suis juste Serpentard. Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans la salle commune avant le couvre-feu »

« Tu as raison papa nous y allons »

« Vous avez raison professeur »

Tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Après plusieurs semaines Gabriel avait réussi à s'adapter à peu près chez les serpentards. Ceux-ci appréciaient de côtoyer le jeune homme qui avait un humour très développé comme son père. Le brun avait fourni quelques une des potions du livre offert par son père aux serpentards pour qu'ils les donnent aux gryffondors, ainsi une vague de blagues avait touché Ron et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas d'où tout cela venait. Gabriel avait bien respecté ce que le directeur lui avait imposé en restant avec ses 'pseudo' meilleurs amis et les avaient donc supporté pendant qu'ils se plaignaient des blagues qu'ils devaient supporter.

Le brun avait aussi dû subir les différents essaies de Ginny qui essayait de le séduire. Heureusement pour lui son père lui avait confié un pendentif assez particulier.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Un jour ou Gabriel et son père étaient installés dans leurs appartements pour discuter de leur famille et d'autres sujets important. Severus lui dit tout en sortant une petite boite de sa poche.

« Tien Gabriel je voulais t'offris cela »

« Qu'es ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme en attrapant la boite

« Un cadeau que chaque parent offrent à leurs enfants chez les vampire lors de la naissance. Je n'ai jamais pu te l'offrir avant mais je voulais rattraper cela »

Le brun ouvrit le coffre dans lequel reposait un pendentif en forme de demi-lune et un petit cristal en émeraude, son centre était compose d'un matériau qu'il ne connaissait aucunement

« C'est en quoi papa ? »

« Un matériau assez particulier que l'on ne peut trouver que dans les sous-sol de la cité vampirique. Il ressemble à de l'acier mais il s'agit d'une variante contenant beaucoup de magie et qui ne cause aucun dégâts au vampire et au loup-garou »

« Super il y a une cité vampirique alors on pourra aller la visiter papa ? »

Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de lui répondre.

« Désolé mon ange nous ne pourrons pas y aller. Le ministère à découvert la cité et à tout fait pour les forcer à quitter leur pays en les chassant et les tuant. Depuis que Dumbledore et Fudge sont au pouvoir, les vampires se cachent un peu partout et ont quitté leur magnifique cité »

« C'est horrible. Comment peuvent-ils faire cela. Il y a d'autres peuples qui sont dans la même situation ? »

« Oui tous les autres peuples que les sorciers considèrent comme des 'Hybrides', les sorciers pensent être aux dessus de tous les autres »

« Les sorciers sont stupides, je déteste le ministère »

« Je sais Gabriel ils sont idiots mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le choix tant que Tom n'a pas réussi à prendre le contrôle du ministère nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Je sais mais c'est vraiment dégoutant. »

Le professeur ne dit rien puis attrapa les deux bouts du pendentif pour l'attacher autour du cou de son fils.

« Je veux que tu le gardes toujours autour du cou, ce pendentif te protègera des petits sorts mineurs et de certaines potions comme les philtres d'amour ou des potions dans le même genre »

« Promis papa je ne l'enlèverais jamais » répondit Gabriel en souriant à son père.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Grâce à son pendentif le brun avait donc évité tous les filtres d'amour que la jeune fille avait essayé de lui refiler encore et encore. En plus de ces diverses potions, il avait eu le droit à plusieurs techniques de drague, des tenues très sexy qu'elle portait de plus en plus pour essayer de l'attirer. Ensuite Ron et Hermione les laissaient de plus en plus souvent seuls dans le dortoir des garçons.

''C'est un coup à ce que je sois agressé ''

D'ailleurs il venait juste de laisser ses deux 'amis' dans la salle commune pour avoir un peu d'air libre.

'' Pourquoi j'ai accepté les conditions de Dumbledore de les voir pendant au moins une heure''

Alors que Gabriel était perdu dans ses pensées il n'aperçut pas Ginny qui arrivait dans son sens. Quand il s'en rendit compte il était déjà trop tard

« Coucou Harry comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh… bien, que veux-tu Ginny ? »

« J'aurais besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de défense tu veux bien venir m'aider dans la salle sur demande on sera mieux installé»

'' Oui c'est ça, allé dans la salle sur demande pour aider dans tes devoirs. Je suis pas idiot non plus, je ne vais pas aller dans une salle qui peut se transformer en n'importe quoi dont une chambre.''

« Désoler Ginny le nouveau prof de potion m'a offert des cours de soutien pour récupérer le retard que j'ai accumulé à cause de Snape. »

« Ah d'accord je…. Je vais demander à Hermione alors »

« Bien je dois y aller Ginny ou je vais être en retard »

Et il partit rapidement mais un peu plus loin il aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui demandait à un élève s'il ne l'avait pas vue

'' A non je viens de voir assez de gryffondor pour aujourd'hui ''

Pour l'éviter, Gabriel se cacha dans la première salle venu.

'' Ouf sauvé ''

Alors qu'il se retournait, il entendit une voix criarde

« Bonjour Harry »

'' Au secours après les gryffondor il faut que je me retrouve dans ces toilettes-là''

« Bonjour mimi, désolé de te déranger je n'ai pas fait attention où j'étais »

« Tu es venu me voir ? »

« Euh… oui et je voulais avoir un peu de tranquillité, cela ne te dérange pas mimi »

« Non, tu peux venir me voir aussi souvent que tu veux » lui répondit le fantôme qui lui sourit d'une façon qui se voulait séductrice

'' Beurk après belette fille c'est un fantôme qui me drague je suis maudit''

« Merci mimi mais je voudrais que personne ne sache où je viens me refugier s'il te plait, même les professeurs. »

« Promis Harry je ne dirais rien à personne »

Gabriel décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre des secrets

'' Tant qu'à être ici autant en profiter''

Il siffla donc le mot de passe au lavabo. Arriver dans la salle il remarqua que le squelette du basilic était toujours là.

'' Je me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi grand ''

Gabriel décida de fouiller la chambre pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'autre. Il découvrit ainsi une porte cachais derrière une espèce de tapisserie. En sifflant le même mot de passe qui avait ouvert la chambre du basilic une partie du mur s'ouvrit

'' Waouh je crois que j'ai trouvé le bureau de serpentard. Il faudra que je demande à grand père s'il l'a trouvé aussi ''

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce les torches s'allumèrent et une voix s'éleva

« Qui es-tu ? »

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus le prochain se nomme

**Chapitre 8 : héritage et pots de colle**

Il sera surement plus cours que celui-ci car c'est un chapitre de transition qui ne me plait pas trop pour l'instant mais il est nécessaire pour la suite

A bientôt et merci de me lire encore malgré l'attente


End file.
